White Raven
by foreverloved
Summary: REWRITTEN! Please see my other story, 'Tending Fire' for the rewritten version. After the horrid massacre of his family Sasuke is sent to live with Hiashi Hyuuga.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This idea randomly came to me when I was puzzling over how Sasuke, a 7-8 year old, survived on his own with a guardian. I'm not sure if it is a solid idea but I figured it was worth a try. Anyways enough of me, onto the story. Please tell me what you think of the idea.

* * *

**Prologue **

"He should be put in with a normal family"

"No, he can manage by himself!"

"An orphanage-"

"It should be a Jounin family-"

Sandaime Sarutobi, the third Hokage, let a heavy sigh as he listened to the heated debate before him. Normally it didn't get this bad but due to the earliness of the morning and the topic it became what it is now—a lot of useless noise.

"Be quiet all of you! You sound like children." Sarutobi's voice was not nearly as loud as the others but it held weight and soon the ruckus evaporated. Clearing his voice the third spoke again. "Now that you all have started behaving like the adults you are we can finally resolve this issue. Let's hear the full report first. Genma."

A man situated to the left of Sandaime cleared his throat and began to talk. "At exactly 4:37 on March 4(1) in the Uchiha compound a young child was found in the middle of the street passed out. Upon his discovery a medical ninja was called to take care of him while several Jounin searched the compound. While searching said Jounin found the dead bodies of the rest of the clan. Immediately a messenger was sent to inform the Hokage. The remaining nin began the search for survivors. There was none to be found. The boy was the only one left alive. 8:13 the next morning the child woke up in the Hospital and was immediately asked if he knew who the killer was. The child, identified as Uchiha Sasuke, told the medic's the killer was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

The room exploded in voices once again. As before the Hokage spoke, immediately quieting them. "That is the situation. Ex-Anbu captain Uchiha Itachi has murdered his clan save for his younger brother who is now orphaned. This meeting has been called to decide what is to become of the boy. I will take suggestions but one at a time. I am sick of hearing you all bicker." The room remained quiet as each man weighed his argument. Finally the silence was broken by an elderly man dressed in loose red kimono.

"I say the child be put in foster care. That way he can have a family again."

"No, that would only remind him of what he lost." Another argued.

"What, do you expect him to live on his own? He is only seven!(2)" A third spoke his opinion with an added slam of the fist.

"An orphanage then. There is no family there." Yet another spoke up.

"He can't live in an orphanage! He is the last Uchiha he should be given the treatment that title holds!" Soon the room was filled with voices for the third time that morning. Surprisingly enough it was not the Third who silenced the room but rather a long haired man dressed in a light blue kimono.

"He should be put with people he can relate to and who have similar ways of doing things." The man's voice was soft yet firm. It held authority and demanded respect.

"What are you suggesting Hiashi?" For the first time Sandaime joined the argument.

The Hyuuga's mouth turned up slightly in what was supposed to be a smile. "Sasuke should live with the Hyuuga. After all, the Uchiha were once part of the Hyuuga clan. It is only fitting the boy should be raised by us."

"Are you saying you want to adopt him?" The Third said.

Hiashi nodded his head as he spoke. "I am willing to raise him myself as a member of the Hyuuga Clan. I have two daughters of my own so he would have other children of his own age to interact with."

Despite the Third's natural distrust of the Hyuuga head he had to admit the idea made sense. It was also getting late and he knew the decision needed to be made soon. With that thought in mind he spoke. "Very well then. From this day forth Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, will live with Hyuuga Hiashi and his family in the Hyuuga Compound. Meeting adjourned." There were several grunts and words of disapproval but the council members knew that this was the Hokage's decision and that it was now final. With in moments the Third Hokage was left to himself. Standing up he gazed out the large window behind him and into the beautiful city he loved, the earlier matter soon gone from his mind.

-End of Prologue-

* * *

(1) I have no clue when the massacre happened so I just picked a random day and time. 

(2) Sasuke might have been eight when the massacre happened but I'm making him seven in this k?

I know it's short but it's the prologue so it's okay! xD If guys think it's worth writing I'll put up the next chapter in a few days.

Leave a review if you think its worth continuing please.


	2. Starting Out

**Authors Note**: I realize the last chapter had several flaws—the fact the discussion should have gone on longer being the major one. My only excuse for this is I really don't like writing the Third Hokage, I'm not sure why but I have a hard time with him. It's not much of a reason but it's the truth. \

I do however; have a perfectly good reason for the lateness of this chapter. I had to do a ton of research on it and even now I'm sure it's all correct. I tried to make the Hyuuga district as similar to the clips I found in the fillers as much possible. I did tweak things a bit though, like the layout of the house and stuff. If you guys see anything that is wrong please tell me so I can fix it.

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter One: Starting Out  


A soft hum echoed softly through the hall, soft padding of feet acting as a beat to the music. Daylight spilled out from the windows, casting a vivid shadow of the walking nurse. The shadow, as well its owner stopped abruptly at one of the many white doors along the wall. The only thing distinguishing it from the others was a small black number painted atop the door frame. Begin extra careful not to make a sound the woman slowly opened the door and walked in.

The room was of an average size and painted a light blue with a tint of white. Two large windows, one on the back wall the other to the right, offered light into the otherwise dark room. Separating the room into two halves was a blue cloth medical screen. A metal frame bed stood solitary against the middle of the back wall.

Sprawled across the bed was small boy with wild night blue hair and pale, iridescent skin. A small smile grew across the woman's face as she watched the poor boy sleep. He had been through so much; it was good to seem him at peace, if only during sleep. She gently set a breakfast tray atop the stand next to the bed. It had been done seemingly soundlessly but the boy awoke from it anyway. His black irises falling into focus as he blinked in confusion.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, I trust you slept well?" She asked kindly, knowing full well the boy had barely slept a wink the night before but feeling obliged to ask anyway.

At the sound of the other's voice the boy turned his head to the source of the sound. He said nothing in answer to her question but pulled himself up into sitting position.

"I sure hope you did, you'll need the energy. Today is the day your new family is picking you up." She said cheerfully, pulling the blue curtains around the windows back.

Sasuke chose not to reply and instead stare vacantly at the wall opposite him.

Not wanting him to revisit his nightmares the nurse rattled into a random conversation about the affairs of the hospital. Five more minuets past with no visible sign of the child paying the least bit attention to her, she was beginning to think he was blocking her out. "Oh that reminds me, the Hokage told me to ask you if you wanted him to send someone to get your stuff from the compound and take it to your new home."

The boys hand twitched slightly, a small indication he had been listening after all. "Don't go in there. Nobody should go in there." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I understand, I'll tell the Hokage to pass the message on to the other shinobi. You can go get your stuff yourself when your new guardian arrives. He's from the celebrated Hyuuga Clan you know. He's an excellent man. You're going to be living with him and his family from now on. Isn't that wonderful? I hear he has two daughters of his own. Won't that be fun? I don't think you have ever had a sister have you?" The nurse realized her mistake when she saw the boys eyes widened slightly then fall into slits. She had mentioned the taboo topic, family, siblings. She should have known better. Mentally scolding herself for such reckless action the nurse quickly dropped the topic. "Is that wound still bothering you? I can check on it again if you like."

A sharp knock on the door cut off any reply the boy was going to give. "Ah that must be him." She stated obviously as she walked over to the white door and pulled it open.

"Good morning Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. It is a fine morning is it not?"

"Yes it is, isn't." Was the man's pleasant reply from beyond the door.

"You have perfect timing; Sasuke-kun just woke up." The nurse complimented as she moved away from the door, allowing the boy his first look at his new keeper.

He was an older man, somewhere in his mid thirties. Light lavender pupil-less eyes labeled him as Hyuuga. Light wrinkles etched his tan skin around the eyes. He kept his long brown hair free, letting it rub effortlessly against his white kimono and green robe(1)

"Sasuke-kun, this is Hiashi Hyuuga-sama. He will be your guardian from this day on." The nurse introduced cheerfully as she walked to the bedside.

The child continued staring challenging at the man. He didn't need someone to look after him; he could take care himself.

"It is good to see you again Sasuke. You may not remember me for you were very young when we first met but you and your mother often visited my wife before her death."(2)

Sasuke toke this chance to openly glare at the man. He did not remember him at all. And why would his mother visit a Hyuuga? The Uchiha didn't like Hyuuga's at all.

"Here are the release papers Hiashi-dono." The nurse said softly, noticed the glare Sasuke was sending the other. She handed a thin stack of paper to the man. Hiashi toke them from her and signed where she indicated. Once he was done she toke the stack from him. "He's all set to go then." Switching her attention to Sasuke the nurse's smile grew. "You ready to go Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke frowned at her and got out of the bed. It didn't matter if he was ready, he had to go no matter what. The nurse was an idiot for asking. He was tempted to tell her so but felt it would be too rude. So he opted for a mere 'Hn'. He had heard his brother use it many times with other people. It usually shut them up.

Once past the entrance doors of the hospital the two of them made their way down the street. Plainly ignoring the stares and murmurs directed at them. Both of them were used to rumors and ushered whispers. One did not come from a prestigious family and not have others talk about them. It didn't take the sting from the wound however. Especially when the words 'slaughter' and 'older brother' filtered through to them. At times it was all Sasuke could do not to scowl outright.

"The Hyuuga Compound is on the right side of Konoha. You will have to get used to going that way instead of left." Hiashi mentioned idly as they reached a split in the road. Sasuke nodded mutely. Uchiha's to the left, Hyuuga to the right(3). It had been so since the forming of the village. He had not heard of a time when an Uchiha lived freely in the Hyuuga Compound. He supposed there was a first time for everything.

The streets near the left side of Konoha seemed to open themselves to the duo. Very few people roamed the area. Everyone seemed to know this day was not one for joyous events. This suited the boy just fine. He was in no mood to be cheerful or comforted. Lucky for him, the Hyuuga were rarely ones for comfort. Just one similarity out of many they shared with his deceased family.

"We're here." Hiashi announced ten minuets later when they rounded a corner and stood face to face with a large, five foot high white stone wall. The wall extended both directions for what seemed like miles. A large stone gate complete with grey tiled roofing opened up into the compound. Near the top of the square was a good sized white sign proclaiming the stone gate to be the entrance to the Hyuuga District.

"Come, it's nearly lunch." Hiashi said shortly as he walked through the entrance. Sasuke was forced into a short run in order to catch up with the longer legged male.

"Hyuuga-san, does every member live in the compound?" Sasuke asked bravely when he caught up, his curiosity being momentarily stronger then his sulking demeanor.

Hiashi looked down in surprise at the boy. That was the first word he had spoken since they left the hospital. "You may call me Hiashi Sasuke, I do not mind." He waited till the boy nodded in understanding before continuing. "there is only a select few Hyuuga who do not live in these walls. I imagine it was the same for the Uchiha."

"Hai…." Sasuke said quietly. His somber mood returned with the mention of his depression.

"My house is in the center of the compound so it is fairly easy to find. Even so I suggest you pay attention to where we are going. You will need to learn the path by heart."

"Hai." Sasuke said drearily, his gaze already staring in awe at the buildings around him.

The Hyuuga compound was a maze of light grey concert buildings and beautiful green gardens. Each building was connected to the next, creating a barrier type of effect. Was that what each of the houses were, a shield to protect the head? He was desperate to ask, but politeness drilled into him from birth prevented such a question. He did however ask about the breathtaking gardens scattered strategically around the streets. Sakura blossoms, evergreens, stewardia, and many other nameless trees bloomed beautifully along side interacted floral beds. Wood benches were always somewhere in the fields of green but only a select few had koi ponds. Sasuke did not once see a swing set or slide. He wasn't too surprised however. The Uchiha district didn't have any parks either. It didn't even have gardens like the Hyuuga's did. A few potted plants but no gardens. Being busy admiring the landscape he had a hard time concentrating on where they were going. He feared he didn't remember all the different turns correctly.

* * *

"Sasuke, this is your new home. It has been the home of the Hyuuga main family for generations." Hiashi told him with pride once they arrived. 

Sasuke was barely able to keep his poker face from falling as he took in the sight of his new home. Brilliant cherry trees stood guard in front of the home while tall, proud red woods sat solitary and numerous in the large space of the front lawn. A stone walkway guided the eye to the house itself, a magnificent traditional home, complete with the shoji doors and a courtyard.

"I will warn you now; those trees are not to be used as target practice. They have been here since the house itself was built." Hiashi warned as they walked down the path.

"Hai Hiashi-san." Sasuke answered automatically.

"I do not know what formalities you used with your father but you have no need to use them with me. Feel free to call me Hiashi Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the man. Challenging dark black met stubborn pupil less lavender. "Hai Hiashi-san." He repeated monotonously.

Hiashi could have laughed at the obvious show of defiance. The boy was an Uchiha through and through; defiant, stubborn, and arrogant beyond belief.

"Do as you like Sasuke but remember, a host's hospitably runs out eventually." A small smile graced his usually pursed lips. "now come, I have other matters to attend to today. I can't be showing you around all morning."

* * *

For all the old fashion appearance the exterior of the house had, the interior of the place was a unique blend of modern and traditional. Straight from the genkan(4) the house opened up into three corridors. The first one leading into a large tatami room Sasuke guessed to be the living space. The right and left corridors had shoji doors running periodically down them. The floors were a polished brown wood, very fitting for a contemporary house such as this. 

Hiashi led Sasuke down the right corridor. "The layout of the house is simple. Kitchen and dining room are extended through the living room. Bathrooms, library and storage rooms are down the left corridor. Bedrooms occupy the rest of the space. Come this way, I'll show you yours." The Hyuuga head explained as they made their way down the hall.

Sasuke didn't have a chance to look at the rooms mentioned. It was all he could to do to keep up with Hiashi's fast pace. They continued like this down several different corridors before stopping at a very plain shoji door.

"This is your room." Hiashi said with a gesture to the door in front of them.

It was identical to every other one Sasuke had seen so far. He was amazed Hiashi could even tell it was the right one.

"Mine room is on the fifth one on the left corridor by the library. If you need anything feel free to stop by. You are welcome to explore the house just don't get lost." Hiashi instructed. He turned to leave the boy but paused as thought crossed his mind. "oh yes, make sure you are in the dining room by six. We will be eating then, I expect you to be there." With that said the clan head resumed walking down the hall.

Sasuke watched him go, the white cloth of his kimono shifting ever so slightly under the soft sway of his hair. He is not so different from Father. The boy said to himself. But he won't ever replace Otosan. With that thought firmly in place he slid open the door and stepped in.

Long concrete slabs with wooden supports made up the four walls of his room. A wooden tokonoma(4) was built strategically into the end side of the left wall. Sliding shoji doors a few feet from the tokonomareveled a storage closest containing a simple white futon and several blankets. Two empty bookcases were next to the closet, a desk and chair residing in the same place on the opposite wall. To the left of the desk was a simple dark wood tansu(6) with a small box resting atop it. Curiosity revealed the box to full of brand new shuriken. Yet another shoji door ran along the right side of the back wall. It was overall, a pleasant room.

Still running on curiosity Sasuke walked to the back door and slid it open. Bright noon sunshine poured over him, temporally relieving him of his sight. When it returned he instantly recognized the large area to be a courtyard. A leaning willow stuck up out of the rich brown soil near the north quarter. Wooden decking ran along side the house, leading into the courtyard. It was clearly used for training, not gardening. The idea of training drew his mind back to the shuriken box he had found earlier.

Possessed with the thought of more training he ran back into the house and grabbed the shuriken box. He wasn't sure whether it was pure rebellion or just his way of pointing out his independence but he wanted to train under the big redwoods out front. Going with that desire he ran straight there. It toke him a bit of time to navigate his way to the entrance but he eventually got there.

From there he ran to a secluded place near the stone wall hiding him from common view. Even though Hiashi had told him not to use them for target practice Sasuke was planning on doing just that. Picking up one of shuriken from the box he carved out a target ring on the tree he had chosen. Once done he toke a few paces back and examined his work. It was a nice round circle with several smaller ones in it. Picking up several shuriken he experimentally threw them into the circle. All three hit inside it, only one making it in the small 2x2 inch innermost circle.

"Niisan, no _Itachi_ can get all of them in that." He hissed angrily to himself. Scowling deeply he attempted again. And again, and again, he swore to himself he wouldn't stop till he could get all 25 shuriken to land in the center with out missing once.

* * *

The late five o'clock hour found the boy still behind the tree, panting from exhaustion. One more, just one more he thought to himself. One more and I've gotten them all. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent the metal star flying into the center of the craved circle. A triumphed smile blossomed across his face. He'd finally done it. 25 successful throws to the dead center with out a single miss. Still grinning like mad the boy walked up to the tree and retrieved the thrown tool. After replacing it in the box he picked it up.

Being careful not to be seen he ran back to the compound. It wouldn't be good if Hiashi caught him doing exactly what he wasn't supposed to. Not that the boy cared much for the elders opinion. Hiashi could think what ever he wanted about him, it didn't matter to him at all.

Sliding the door shut behind him Sasuke walked into his room. Upon entering he immediately noticed the futon, which had been careful stacked in the closet, was spread out on the floor. Light green and blue blankets expertly strewn atop it. A small white pillow was at the head of the bed. His mind went to the many servants he had seen walking around the house early that afternoon. Apparently they toke care of the cleaning and such.

But what should I wear to dinner? I can't go in this. He thought to himself sourly as he picked at the sweat drenched clothes sticking to him. Clothes, I need different clothes. Scanning the room his eyes fell on the tansu. Half expecting it to be empty the boy walked over and opened the middle drawer. A single deep blue cloth was neatly folded in the center of the drawer. He picked it up and found it to be a child's kimono. A flurry of black crows flying off was depicted on the lower of the back and the bottom of both front sides.

Not even caring to shut the drawer Sasuke set the clothes down and quickly shed is own dirty ones. Sliding into the beautiful kimono the boy was delighted to see it fit him almost perfectly. Another peer into the drawer revealed a black obi sash. Knowing he only had less then ten minuets till six he grabbed the thin cloth and fastened it around his waist.

Okay, now to get find my way to the dining room. He thought smiling as he ran out of the room and into the maze his new home doubled as.

* * *

The corridors were easier to navigate then he had first thought. They may have all looked the same but different pieces of calligraphy scrolls and plants helped serve as land markers. Even with his new knowledge of the place he still arrived five minuets past six. Hiashi and a small girl with dark purple hair in a light pink petal patterned kimono were already seated. 

"Gomenasai Hiashi-san, I lost track of the time." Sasuke said politely as he trotted over to the table and sat atop the zabutan(7) across from Hiashi.

"It's quite all right Sasuke. It takes time to get used this place." Hiashi answered calmly. Knowing full well the boy had gotten lost.

Just then a short brown haired maid walked into the room and towards the chabudai. In her hands were two wooden trays piled with bowls. Sasuke's stomach almost growled at the delicious smell. It toke much of his self control to resist picking up the grey dyed chopsticks and begin eating immediately.

"Sasuke, this is my daughter Hinata." Hiashi introduced, gesturing to the pale girl to his right.

The boy glanced curiously at the rapidly coloring girl. "Hinata." He acknowledged dully.

The girl squeaked and focused her gaze on the food in front of her.

Hiashi knew he wasn't going to get much else out of his shy daughter so he settled for the small noise. Clearing his throat he spoke; "Itadakimasu." He picked up his chopsticks and began eating. The girl at his left followed suit.

Sasuke did not need telling twice. Lighting quick the chopsticks were in his hands and darting between the many delectable dishes on the table. Hiashi and Hinata watched in open mouthed shock at the amount and speed in which he grabbed at the food. He finally noticed them starring and flushed a soft embarrassed pink.

"Gomen." He said quietly.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You are just hungry. I am sure Yuiko will be glad to hear his cooking in so appreciative." Hiashi voiced positively.

"Hai." Sasuke answered.

"Did you find the room suitable?" Hiashi asked.

"Hai."

"I see you found the kimono I left for you. It suits you."

"…."

Did Fugaku have this much trouble getting words out of the boy? He doubted it.

"Taiko tells me he saw he running outside with a box of shuriken. Is this true?"

"Hai…"

"Did you practice all day?"

"Hai."

"Don't tire yourself out so much. There is no hurry for you to get stronger. I have no doubt you are top of your class."

That's where you're wrong Hiashi-san. I have to get stronger fast. He thought sourly to himself. Fighting down the urge to scowl he forced out a reply. "….hai."

Growing tired of the unresponsive nature of the boy Hiashi tried his daughter. "How did the training go with Takamoto-san?"

"I-It w-w-was f-fine. H-he i-i-is a g-good t-teacher." Hinata stuttered slowly.

"Are you learning very much from him?"

"Y-yes I-I am."

Even more annoyed with his daughter then Uchiha, Hiashi busied himself with eating. What was wrong with these children? One gave monosyllable answers, the other couldn't even say yes with out stuttering. He prayed his second daughter would not be like either of the two.

Silence dominated the tense air for several minutes, all occupants calmly eating their food.

"Hiashi-san?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you need me to return to the compound after Academy lets out?"

"No, I suppose not. Why?" He asked curiously. Where could the boy possibly need to do?

"I just want to retrieve my things from the compound. I want to make sure I them before the Hokage goes through it." Sasuke answered calmly.

Much too calmly for a boy his age Hiashi thought with much interest. Not many shinobi let alone children could speak of a matter so hurtful to themselves with that much nonchalance. Just what had Fugaku done to the boy?

"That would be fine. But take Hinata with you. I originally planned to have you walk home with her but if you need to stop…." He trailed off meaningfully, knowing the boy would get it. His eyes danced with amusement as he watched Sasuke. How would the child take this? Could he stand to have an outsider go to such a personal place? Was he that numb?

Sasuke clenched his chopsticks in pent up frustration. Take the girl? Just what was the old man thinking? Didn't he have any sense of privacy?

"Hai." He answered automatically, ignoring the screams of no echoing through his head.

Hiashi could have smiled. So Sasuke was that numb was he? Or perhaps he was just obedient. Either way this would make his plans for the boy that much easier to carry out.

"Walk with her to the Academy as well. Normally I have her walk alone but you two might as well go together." Hiashi suggested as an after thought.

'Hai', was the predictable reply.

Smiling contently Hiashi went back to his dinner. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. One, too shy to speak, another frustration beyond measure, the last, smug and delighted things were working out so well for him.

* * *

(1) Both male and females wear kimono. Though the male one is much simpler and doesn't have a big obi and instead is usually just a small thin sash. It basically looks like a yukata just bit more formal. Hiashi and Fugaku two common people who wear them. 

(2) I'm going out on a limp here. It never said Hinata's mom died but she's never mentioned or shown so I'm just going to guess she died in child labor with Hanabi. And I'm going to pretend she was friends with Mikoto, just for plots sake.

(3) Once again, this is merely something I made up for my plot. If someone does know where either compound is in Konoha I would greatly appreciate it if you told me.

(4) A genkan is the entrance to the home. Usually made out of the same material outside the home (i.e. concert, tile, ect.) It's where you take off your shoes.

(5) A Tokonoma is a raise alcove in a traditional room where you hang decorative scrolls and other such things. You do not step into a tokonoma, it's just a decorative thing.

(6) A tansu is just a Japanese dresser. A Sendai-dansuis used to store clothes. Sendai-dansu are characterized by one long top drawer, with three slightly smaller drawers underneath. There is usually a lockable door containing two smaller drawers

(7) A zabuton is just the cushion people sit on when they sit at low tables(chabudai)

(8) A chabudai is a low table you don't need chairs to sit at.

**Authors Ending Notes:**  
Wow, this was a really long chapter. The longest I think I've ever written. Hope you guys liked it. I was(and still am) afraid you guys will/are getting bored reading this. I know it's not that funny and doesn't have a lot of dialogue but that was the style I was aiming for. If it is a bit boring or seems dry in some places please tell me so I can work on improving them. Any feedback, even if it's just 'update!' is very much appreciated.

Also, I've got a pole up and I would appreciate it if you guys could vote on. Thank you in advance.

Last thing, I am not sure what couple I want to do as the main one. Its either going to be SasukexHinata or NejixSasuke. I'll do which ever gets the most votes. So vote away please! I need to know before the 4th chapter. Thanks guys.


	3. The Compound

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the first two chapters so this goes for those too. I do not own any of the Naruto characters or plot or anything. **

**Opening Authors Notes:** First of all I owe a major apology to you guys. I had absolutely no intention to wait 3 weeks to update. I sincerely apologize.

Lack of inspiration and motivation can really prolong things.

Pre-warring here, I got very lazy and very annoyed while writing this so it is a bit…different and doesn't flow as well as chapter 1 did. Sorry about that.

Current Vote for Pairings:

NejixSasuke: 11

SasukexHinata: 1

Enjoy please!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Compound

Dark, fright filled eyes shot open, frantically moving back and forth. They slowed down as the child's breathing became regular. Stopping all together as he raised himself to a sitting position.

Nightmares again…he was sick of them, sick of seeing the falling bodies of his family, sick of smelling the scent of their decaying flesh, sick of running but not going anywhere. But more then anything, he was sick of seeing those eyes, those spinning blood-lust red eyes that never stopped laughing at him. This was his tenth time walking up in the night. He doubted he could force himself to sleep again, he was too awake.

"Kuso(1)!" He swore fervently, the thick blue blanket beneath his fingers scrunching up together as he clutched it firmly.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?" A soft voice asked from beyond his door.

His eyes thinned at the offense slab of wood. Someone had come to wake him? Or were they stationed there to keep watch? He highly doubted it was the former.

"Yes." It came out croaky, uneven and soft. Rather then attributing it to lingering fear he chose to blame the earliness of the morning.

"That's good. Did you sleep well?" The voice answered back.

Sasuke would have sneered at the dumb question had the person been visible. Had he sleep well? Did he last night? And the night before that? No of course not. Stupid dumb servant-person who keep asking dumb stupid questions.

Getting out of the blankets Sasuke walked over to the door and slid it open.

The servant-person was actual a middle aged brunette(2) dressed in a loose, light lavender kimono. Her pupil less eyes widened in surprise as the door slid open.

"Does it look like I sleep well?" He accused her sharply, his eyes narrowing in a wild, unsuccessful attempt to look intimidating. It might have worked had he not been dressed in loose, feminine white pajamas. She had no doubt they belonged the masters daughter.

Stifling a laugh she answered the child. "No, I suppose you don't."

Grunting agreement he turned around and walked back to the bed. "You might as well come in. It's stupid to talk through a door." Reaching down he expertly picked up the blankets, folded them, and put them away. The futon soon followed.

Her eyes crinkled up in amusement as she watched the boy work. He was more independent than the submissive branch children, yet didn't quite have the haughty aura about him most of the main family did. A different breed altogether.

"What are you staring at?" He asked softly, his cheeks a bit red.

The lady jerked a bit in surprise. She had not realized she had been staring so long.

"Gomen, I was just spacing out. Old age seems to be getting at me these days." She told him with a soft chuckle, her eyes crinkling even more. "So what do you plan to wear today?"

Sasuke's already pink tinted face turned an even darker shade. "I'm going to wear my own clothes." He muttered, his eyes looking somewhere to the left of the woman. His thoughts obviously thinking back onto the little girls pajamas he had been forced into the night before. It turns out sleeping in ones underwear was a major 'no' in the Hyuuga family. If Sasuke was not mistaken it was rule number 3. Just under rule two, never be late for dinner.

The woman could hold back her laugher no more. Smiling big she chuckled freely at the poor boy in front of her. He was so different from her other charges! She meant this in the most positive way possible.

"Hey, stop laughing. It's rude." He ordered sheepishly; face slowly darkening. Never before had he had someone out right _laughed_ at him. Smirk, smile and on rare occasions pinch his cheeks but not once laugh. He was to say the least, mortally embarrassed.

"Gomen, gomen, I just couldn't help it. You-you're so cute." She let out breathlessly, her body still somewhat shaking with amusement.

A pout grew on his face as he watched the strange woman continue laughing at him. "I'm not cute." He corrected timidly.

"O-Of course you're not." The woman reassured him, the chuckles subsiding.

Sasuke muttered something inaudibly as he started at his feet.

"Hm? What did you say?" The lady asked sincerely.

"…nothing. What do you need?"

The woman blinked awkwardly. What was she doing here? Oh yeah, the clothes. "Ah that's right. I was supposed to give you this. It's a new set of clothes Hiashi-sama had picked out for you." Reaching into the folds of her kimono she pulled out a neatly wrapped white package.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before reaching out and taking it.

The rapping came off quickly. A small smile grew as he stared at the clothes underneath. They were the same basic style as his old clothes but the pants were white and the shirt a vibrant blue.

He thanked her, a small simper making its way across his face.

Pleased the gift had been to his liking the woman smiled widely. "You're welcome. My name is Hyuuga Kaiya. I'm in charge of helping Hinata-sama.(3)"

"Uchiha Sasuke." To his delight his voice had regained its strength. He hated sounding like a stuttering fool.

"Oh I know. You're the talk of the town!" It was either a smile or a laugh for the woman, never a frown.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned angrily at the floor boards. Everyone just had to keep mentioning it! Couldn't they show some respect for the dead? Or at least treat them as individuals? Not a single mass under the name of a clan?

"I'm going to wait outside the room for you okay? Come out when you're done."

Sasuke looked up from his musings just in time to see the woman leave.

Why was she waiting for him? He could find his own way. Didn't she have that Hinata girl to take care of? The soon to be permanent scowl situated itself on his face once more. Pulling the clothes out of the package he quickly put them on. They were slightly baggy but he would grow into them.

Shuffling over to the door he slid it open and walked out. The woman, Kaiya, was standing politely beside the door, just as she said she would be.

"Ah, you're done. Do the clothes fit ok?"

Sasuke nodded, the fact the woman couldn't tell just by looking at him only further backing the idea Hyuuga were blind as well as dense.

"Good. Shall we go to breakfast then?" Not waiting for an answer Kaiya started down the hall way, Sasuke following after her.

The dining room hadn't changed in the slightest. The girl he had meet last night was seated in the exact same place too. Feeling compelled to do the same Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down in same place he had earlier.

A quick glance at the table told him the food had already been served. White rice with natto and a small bowl of assorted fruit.

Not even bothering to greet the other he reached out and grabbed a tomato from the bowl. "O-Oha-hayo go-gozai-imasu" Hinata faltered shyly.

"Hn." He answered shortly.

A sad, embarrassed look flashed across her eyes upon hearing the short reply. Did everyone have to treat her with such distain? Frowning ever so slightly the Hyuuga heiress lowered her gaze to her food. Of course they did. What reason could they have not to?

* * *

At the end of the meal Kaiya promptly told the children to hurry to the Academy. It seemed they had woken up late, leaving them a small 10 minute timeframe to work with. 

"Hurry now you don't want to be late! And stick together you two, I don't want either of you to get lost!" Kaiya's nagging, motherly voice followed them all the way to the end of the path. Another smile squirmed its way across her face as the image of the two children, one running confidently ahead; his tan side bag swinging at his hip, the second shyly trying to keep up. Whether or not they knew it themselves the two of them really did complement each other.(4) Chuckling happily to herself she turned and walked back into the house, content the children would be okay on their own.

"U-Uchiha-san! W-wait up please!" Hinata called out to the older boy, her voice loosing its usual stutter due to the intensity of her run.

The Uchiha boy glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata at least four yards behind him. Her pale face was flushed a soft pink, while her hands swayed behind her as she ran. If the color of her face was any indicator, she was running out of breath.

Irritability crept inside his voice as he answered her, "Fine, but hurry. I can't be late."

She nodded vigorously, happy he had stopped for her. The other kids usually sped up, leaving her behind. "A-ari-g-gato U-Uchiha-s-san." Leaning her hands on her knees the young girl toke a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of air flooding her lungs.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked his voice still prickled with impatience.

"Hai!" she answered, face lifting to stare at him.

"Good. And stop calling me 'Uchiha-san'. It's Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widened in dead shock as she saw a light wave of pink grace the boys face. Was he…embarrassed? The thought brought a small giggle out of the girl. It was so alien to think thee Uchiha Sasuke would be embarrassed over something like names. "G-gomen Uchi—Sa-Sasuke-san." A small smile accompanied her apology.

Temporality relieved of words the boy just stared at the girl. Had he just heard her giggle? The stuttering down-cast girl had just giggled at him! Not only was it unexpected but it made her the second person that day to do that to him. What was with people giggling and laughing at him?

"C-Come on. We'll be late if we wait any longer." He turned away from her as he spoke, hoping beyond hope that damn blush would erase itself off his face.

Still smiling that shy smile of hers the Hyuuga heiress followed Sasuke out of the compound and to the academy. No more words were exchanged but the young girl was sure it wasn't because _she_ was too embarrassed to talk.

* * *

"So, you…ah have your own class right?" Sasuke and Hinata were standing outside the boy's classroom, the older of the two starring anywhere but at the girl. 

"H-hai…" Her small, stuttering voice had returned the moment the two of them entered the building. By now Sasuke was sure it was caused by the presence of other people.

"Okay…Jaa(5)" Turning Sasuke walked into the room, unconcerned with the numerous eyes following him. He had expected this. The stares, the murmurs, the pitied looks…he had known he would get them. It was too bad that knowledge didn't lessen the irritation and anger he felt upon hearing said rumors.

"Hey, there he is."

"Yeah…I heard my dad saying his whole clan was wiped out the other night!"

"Yeah me too! My mom said it was a massacre!"

It toke all his self control not to turn around and tell those inconsiderate kids to shut up. They didn't know _anything _about him or his clan.

"Settle down! Settle down! Class will now begin!" The teacher's voice did its wonder and with in moments the class was quieting down to a murmur.

"Okay today will be discussing the merits of using smoke bombs…"

The teacher's voice faded to a light buzz in Sasuke's mind. He was too tired to listen today. The other student's words wouldn't leave his mind. Nor would the feelings they stirred up within him. He was left feeling empty and drained. It was only the third day in and he was already tired of hating. How was he going to mange to spend years like this?

* * *

"That's for today. Don't forget to fill out that chart! It's due tomorrow!" The teacher's voice was dulled as the bell started into a loud echoing ring half way through. 

Sliding to an upright position Sasuke followed the mass of students ahead of him out the door, their conversations a throbbing pulsing noise in his ears.

"Sasuke-kun! Stay a moment would you?"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned 180 degrees to face the teacher. "Hai…" Forcing one foot in front the other he trudged to the teacher's desk. "what did you need?" Sasuke asked bluntly, his voice not once lapsing out of its monotone.

"I know it may not be my place to ask…but if you need anything don't hesitate to come ask me okay?" The man's voice was soft and full of the thing Sasuke had come to hate with a passion rivaling that of his hatred towards Itachi; pity.

"Is this that all you needed to talk to me about? I need to go." Sasuke locked eyes with the older man's, forcing himself to remain as emotionless and indifferent as he could. He wanted—no he needed them to know he didn't want their help or their pity. He was an Uchiha; he could take care of himself.

His teacher broke contact first, his soft cream brown eyes falling to his hands. "That is all. But think on what I said okay?"

Sasuke nodded automatically, knowing full well he would never willingly seek another persons help or support.

* * *

It was only when he was out of the room and halfway to the entrance did he remember having to pick up Hinata. Scowling he turned around and headed once again to the back halls. He didn't know what classroom it was exactly but he assumed it would towards the back area. That was where all the first year classes were. 

Sure enough he found the dark haired girl sitting outside class A-11. Her dim purple backpack rested on the floor beside her. Her legs pulled close to her body, face buried in her knees leaving only her hair exposed.

"Hey, come on. We need to go." Sasuke told her firmly.

At the sound of his voice Hinata jolted to attention, her face popping into view. "S-Sasuke-san! G-gom-men. I di-didn't h-hear y-you c-c-c-ome."

The boy grunted in reply and swiveled around. "Let's go. I don't want to spend all day here."

"H-hai!" Standing up quickly Hinata slid on her bag and followed the quickly departing boy ahead.

* * *

For being the heir to the clan most similar to them Hinata hadn't known much about the Uchiha clan. Truthfully, she knew just about as much as the next person. They were an elite shinobi clan as well as one of the oldest clans in Konoha History. Any Uchiha could be a master shinobi—that was the rumor anyway. She supposed that was why everyone was so amazed at their deaths. They didn't see it coming. 

But he must be the most surprised…Hinata thought sadly to herself as she watched her adopted brother walk ahead of her.

To a normal person watching he must have seemed normal. He wasn't sulking (no, his face was too impassive—to set), he wasn't sprouting a fake cheer or smile (she was convinced he was physically incapable of smiling; an Uchiha trait she supposed) and he surely wasn't crying. But Hinata could tell he was mourning. Logically she would know that, his clan was killed barely three days ago, however that wasn't what gave him away.

No, his sad, empty eyes the swirled with pain and anger were more then enough of a signal. Even if had somehow miraculously hid his emotions the slight lowering of his head told her he had no desire to face to the world. Or the way his hands crunched up spontaneously. All were blaring neon signs he was in no mood to be comforted. Contrary to what most people think those in mourning rarely want to be comforted—they just want to be left alone.

Hinata had no problem doing just that. She was good at giving people their own space. No one wants some random stranger trying to help them through their life, she knew that. So why did she have this desire to help her new adopted brother? Was it because he _was_ her brother now and she felt some sort of family obligation? Or maybe she just wanted to help. She wasn't sure.

"S-Sasuke-s-san, ano, a-are y-you o-okay?" Hinata's voice rang vainly through the air, unnoticed or perhaps ignored by the older child.

Bowing her head in embarrassment, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut, Hinata wordlessly followed him.

Why did she say that? It was so unlike her! Stupid, stupid Hinata. She continued mentally scolding herself for a short while. Interrupted only when the boy stopped suddenly, forcing her to look up and notice her surroundings.

They had arrived at what she guessed was the entrance to the Uchiha Compound. It was nothing like the Hyuuga one she noticed. Instead of stone barring the way to outsiders a simple half wood, half stone fence ran along the perimeter. The entry way itself was modest and plain. Blue cloth tapestries with the famous Uchiha crest swayed in the wind under the wooden frame. Yellow tape reading 'stay out' barred the way in.

"Hey, do you think you could…just wait here? I won't be long…" Sasuke asked softly, eyes threatening to tear up as he stared sadly at the tape.

"I don't mind." Hinata told him kindly, the first sentence in her life with out a single stutter. She didn't notice the occasion and neither did he.

"Thanks…" With out another glance he slipped in-between the tape and walked forward.

* * *

Nothing had changed. A few things were broken and scattered around but beside that it was the same. To his left was the bakery his aunt and uncle had run. He could still remember the way the smell of the bread would drift invitingly to him as he walked to the Academy in the morning. 

Smiling nostalgically he followed the path carved perfectly in his mind. Turn a corner here; walk straight a ways then stop to get some free dumplings…maybe pick up a stick of dango for Itachi. How many days had it been since he had walked this exact street? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Pale hands reached for the door knob ahead out of him. Was he home already? The wooden door slid open easily. Soft thuds echoed in his ears as he felt himself walk down the hall.

"Sasuke-chan you're home. How was school?"  
"Forgive me Sasuke...another time."  
"As expected of my son."  
The words were whispers in the wind, floating to his ears to tickle his guilt, stroke his sadness. A constant reminder of what he lost.

"Damn you Itachi. Damn you to hell!" Sasuke swore feverishly, hands finding root in his hair. Images swarmed his mind spontaneously; his mother's blank, dead eyes so eerily similar to his own, the look of horror on his uncle's face as he watched his wife fall victim to a lithe, moon kissed katana.

A glance up from his feet told him where he was. It was hard to notice it. It was after all, the only room in the house with wooden swinging doors.

He didn't notice he had opened the doors and walked in till the white chalk out line of two bodies stared accusingly up at him.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…" His words were chocked, weak and slow, a perfect accomplice to the tears snaking themselves downs his face. It was shameful…his father would be furious at his actions—his tears.  
His mother would understand though, she always had, hadn't she? When ever he was feeling hurt or frustrated (it didn't matter where he was obviously showing it or not, she would always know) she would always be there with just the right thing to say. It may have been nothing more then a warm hand holding a plumb (perfect because they were always perfect when they came from her) tomato out to him, an order of 'eat your vegetables young man' accompanying it. A pout on his face he would take it from here and tell her tomatoes weren't a vegetable; they were a fruit.  
"You know something Aniki? I hate you." The words sounded foreign to him; as if it wasn't his own voice he was hearing.

"Did you hear that? I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!!!" He was screaming the words now. His voice yelling as loud as it could go, growing scratchy and weak with the effort of it all. Knees hit the floor while hands began reaching forward  
to scratch at the blood stains, clear, meaningless tears leaking from his scrunched eyes, falling to mix with the dried red stains on the wood below.  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Fruitless, empty words whispered to a nightmare; lyrics to the rhythmic scratching and thudding dancing across the air. Whispers succumbed to wordless sobs, changing the tone of the song to a tragic sonnet. Time didn't mean anything to him right now.

"I hate you aniki…I hate you so much."

"My foolish little brother...if you wish to kill me…curse me! Hate me!"

Itachi's words flashed through his mind, answering his shouted statement.

His eyes narrowed in determination.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this aniki. I'm not just going to surpass you…I'm going to kill you! And avenge our parents! I swear it!"

He stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on his bruised hands.

"Just you wait Aniki…I'm coming for you."

He allowed himself a small, smug smile before turning and leaving the house.

He had initially come to get a few of his things but he couldn't bring himself to take them. He didn't have anything of major importance, nothing that couldn't be replaced at least. The money was no problem for him, he knew he had it. With the rest of the clan dead he would get everything. No, money wasn't an issue. He would go shopping later in the week. He'd have to tell Hokage to leave the Uchiha District alone though, he didn't want the stupid ANBU peaking around. But that could wait. Right now, he just wanted to rest.

* * *

Though he had been in the compound for at least an hour Hinata was still dutifully waiting be the gate. She was on the ground, head resting on her backpack, arms and legs tucked in. 

Walking softly over to the small girl Sasuke deftly shook the girl awake.

Pale eyes shot open. "W-wha?"

"Hinata, get up. I'm done." Sasuke ordered.

She blinked to conscience and slowly gathered herself. "H-hai." She stood up and dusted herself off then reached down and slipped on her bag. It was then she noticed the other's boy's lack of one. "S-Sasuke-s-san w-wh-where i-is y-your s-stuff?"

"I don't have anything. I decided not to take anything with me."

"Oh O-Okay…"

"Come on lets go. Hiashi-san is probably worried."

"Y-yeah."

Sasuke grunted before turning and walking away, his pace as fast as it had been previously, forcing Hinata to jog to catch up.

She watched him again, wondering if his little escapade in the compound had changed him at all. To her astonishment it had. His strides were different, assured and confident where they had been hesitant and slow. He wasn't slightly staring at the ground either. And his eyes…his eyes were hard and crammed with determination.

It seemed he had gotten over his mourning. But what had replaced it? For all her powers of observation Hinata couldn't come up with what exactly that swirling, passionate gleam in his eye was.

* * *

The moment the front door slid open Kaiya was on them. 

"Where have you two been?! It's 5 o'clock!"

Sasuke calmly slid out of his shoes. "Gomenasai Kaiya-san. I had to stop at the Uchiha grounds to gather a few of my things."

The women flattered for a moment, temporarily stunned at his calm polite manner. What happened to that rebellious boy from this morning? The moment didn't last long though and she was back into scolding mode.

"Then where are you're things hmm?"

His dark eyes locked with hers. "I decided to leave them there."

"Why did you do that? Now you have nothing to wear to school."

"I have this pair and my old ones. I do too have something."

"You can't live off two clothes you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the maid. "I know that. I'm going to go buy new ones later. Right now these will work. And you might want to look at Hinata, she fell down the stairs as school today."

That was all it took to draw Kaiya's attention from Sasuke to Hinata. Practically grabbing the girl Kaiya began frantically examining her.

"Oh my goodness! Hinata-sama are you alright? How did you fall?"

Hinata began stammering an explanation, red faced with the embarrassment.

Taking the opportunity he created Sasuke slipped past the fussing woman and ran to his room. He felt a bit bad about doing that to Hinata but he needed a distraction. She just happened to be an easy target. Besides, it was fun seeing an angry expression on the timid girl's face, if only for the short moment it lasted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training in the redwoods again. He only had two short hours till dinner but he got some good practice in.

At six he changed into the kimono and walked to the dinning hall. As he had anticipated Hinata and Hiashi were already seated. A few moments after he sat down Hiashi lifted his chopsticks and began eating, the children following after him.

"So Sasuke how was school today?"

"Fine."

"Did you learn anything new?"

Sasuke snorted in amusement. Learn something new? Not with the stuff the teachers were giving them now. "No."

Hiashi paused in his eating. Had he just said no? Well, that proved he was honest at least. "Why is that?"

"The teachers are all incompetent buffoons. They keep going over the material I learned weeks ago." Sasuke had not planned on saying so much but the words came out on there own.

Hiashi's thin lips curled in an amused smile as he answered, "I see. Perhaps you should be moved up then. So you wouldn't be so…bored."

Sasuke's chopsticks hovered over his bowel of rice, shock flashing across his eyes just long enough for Hiashi to catch it.

"That is…no. I would enjoy that very much Hiashi-san." He'd be damned before he let the older man know he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Excellent. Then it is decided. I will speak with your teacher tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't bother answering; he knew Hiashi didn't expect a reply. He only prayed he hadn't just made a grave mistake.

* * *

(1) This, as far as I know and feel free to correct me, literally means 'damn' 

(2) I just learned this interesting piece of info, brunette means: brown haired _woman_. I had always thought it meant a brown haired person. Now I can't use the word to describe Neji or Hiashi, dang. XD

(3) I can't imagine Hiashi going out of his way helping Hinata, Hanabi or Sasuke. It just doesn't fit his personality to me. So, voila! Kaiya the ever present nursemaid.

(4) Notice I used 'compliment' not complete. Friends compliment each other. It's true.

(5) Correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe this means 'goodbye' or 'see you later'

**Authors Ending Notes:** Okay! That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I know it didn't flow nearly as well as chapter 1 but I've had a hard time finding the inspiration to write lately. Sorry guys I'll try harder next time!

I have a poll up on my profile and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could vote on it for me. Thank you in advance.

And don't forget to leave a review! This is the last chapter to vote!!!


	4. Hyuuga Neji, a friend?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Authors Note: **It's been roughly two months since I last updated and I feel really bad about it. The main reason for all the wait is the utter lack of plot I have for this story. I love the basic idea of it but I just can't seem to come up with a substantial plot. So this chapter is a kinda a filler. I am still working on coming up with one and any suggestions would be very appreciated. Thank you and sorry for the wait.\

Oh by the way, NejixSasuke won for the pairings. The ending vote was 14 against 2.

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji, a friend?**

He had to get used to it. He was after all, going to be doing this everyday for who knew how many years. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Walking with a slow, timid mouse was far from his idea of a fun thing to do.

"Hinata, come on! We're going to be late." He ordered her harshly, voice slicing the tension in the air like a clean sword through flesh.

She looked up, nodded mutely and quickened her pace.

It was nowhere near his own but he supposed it would have to do. Eyes raised level with the road ahead he fell into an automatic run. His mind working wheels in his head.

What had Hiashi meant when he had told him not to worry about what was said last night? Was he really going to 'take care of things' like he said he was going to? And just what had he whispered to that maid Kaiya?  
Swearing lightly he forced his mind to a blank page. Worrying never did anyone any good. Besides, the Academy was in sight.

* * *

"I'll meet you by that big tree in the front of the school. It's a pain having to go to your class after school." Sasuke told her as they neared his classroom.

Hinata muttered a quiet yes before hurrying to her own.

He watched her small white sweater clad back disappear in the thong of students. 'Wonder what's up with her. She's been extra quiet today.' The thoughts left as quickly as they came. It mattered little to him how the Hyuuga girl chose to act.

His seat, for the first time in his year of being in the room, was taken. He could see the culprit from the door. He was a small boy (no smaller then him but that fact remained discarded—admitting it would mean he himself was short) with bright, spiky hair and a white shirt. His tan hands pressed firmly on the desk in front of him as repeatedly jumped in his seat. Sasuke knew instantly exactly what type of person the boy was: a hyperactive optimist. Or as the Uchiha fondly called others like the blond, a delusional dumb-ass.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei! When's class going to start? Are we gonna learn a cool jutsu today?" Even the boy's voice reeked of sunshine.

Calmly walking up the isle he stalked over to his seat. When he was directly in front of the boy he spoke, 'Hey you, move. That's my seat.'

The blond looked away from the board and to the rude boy who had spoken to him.

"What did you say?" He asked Sasuke dumbly.

Feeling the ever-so present twitch of annoyance make its appearance on his face he repeated his words, 'I said, move it. That's my seat."

The blonde's eyes narrowed into slits; making his already fox like appearance become even cannier. "Why should I move? I was here first."

"I already told you why you have to move dumb-ass. That's my seat."

"What did you call me?!"

"You must seriously have hearing problems. I called you a dumb-ass, dumb-ass. Now move it."

"No! I'm not moving you, you, you bastard!"

Sasuke blinked idly for a second or two, the fact he had just been called a bastard ringing contently through his head.

A bastard. He had just been called a bastard. Not 'the Uchiha Survivor' not 'the prodigy' or 'poor boy' but a bastard. He would have taken the moment to laugh at the irony of being happy about being insulted but he had a fox boy to evacuate.

"So I'm a bastard. What are you going to do about it?"

The boy gaped at him, unable to find words to fire back at the other.

"What? Lost your voice as well?" Sasuke's taunting words sent anger through the blonde's spine.

"N-no!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop arguing and sit down!" Iruka scolding yelled at them.

Sparing Naruto one more annoyed glare he sat down in the seat he was hovering over—the one next to the blond.

"Now, let's get started…" Iruka told the glass, falling into a lecture.

Already bored Sasuke closed his mind off from the outside noise. He would be out of this boring class soon enough. That is, if Hiashi ever decided to show up. Sasuke was beginning to have his doubts.

The loud, alarming sound of the bell was the next thing that entered the raven's mind. He hadn't been aware of spacing out so much. He must be tired.

Reaching into the bag at his side Sasuke pulled out a small white bento box. Just before he and the girl had left the house Kaiya had showed up carrying two bento's. She handed one to each child, a kind smile and warning not to eat too fast given for an added bonus. Hinata blushed nod nodded, Sasuke grunted, a rude remark of knowing how to eat forcibly held back.

"Tch, stupid woman." Sasuke voiced quietly.

"Who's a stupid woman?"

Sasuke looked up from his food, vision soon filled with big blue eyes and mischievous smile. He had forgotten Naruto was sitting next to him.

"No one idiot. Now leave me alone and eat your food."

"I would if I had one bastard."

A look at the table in front of Naruto told Sasuke the blond was telling the truth.

"Where is yours? Wait, let me guess, you forget your lunch." Sasuke retorted rudely.

Naruto glared at him. "No I didn't forget mine, I just ran out of money that's all…" (1)

A sense of sympathy (it couldn't be pity—he would never pity someone) compelled Sasuke to bite back another rude comment, or worse, an apology.

"Idiot, you have to plan better then that. Here, you can have mine. I'm full anyway." A shade of pink on his face Sasuke slid his bento toward Naruto.

"Wha-What makes you think I want your stupid lunch?!" Naruto was pink too, a darker shade then Sasuke even.

"If you don't want it then throw it away. I'm done."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a moment or two before looking at the lunch. "It's stupid to waste food…" He muttered as he picked up the chopsticks and began to eat.

While Naruto ate the food Sasuke stared off toward the board. Naruto got half way done with the food before he spoke again.

"Hey teme, you're an orphan just like me aren't you?"

Sasuke bristled to statue like posture. Did Naruto know about his family? If he didn't why did he ask about it? Could it be possible he didn't know?

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked after a little while.

Naruto shrugged indifferently, the chopsticks in his hands setting onto of the box. "I dunno. I guess cause you have the same look in your eye as I do."

Sasuke was now utter confused. What look? He was sure his mask was in perfect place. "What look?"

The blond must have been embarrassed; he looked away from Sasuke, hands brought to back of the head to cover up the slightly pink skin of his neck. "W-well you look lonely." His head turned to catch Sasuke's eyes, locking them in place with his own clear water blue ones. "almost like you wished you were dead."

All color drained from Sasuke's face and a sense of chilling fear engulfed his body. Dead? Did he look like he wanted to die? What happened to his mask? Why wasn't it in place? No, he was sure he had taken the time to compose himself that morning before leaving his room. It must not be working. _Why wasn't it working?_

"You don't know anything." He hissed angrily, the hatred he had built up stuffed hazardously into one sentence.

Fear compelled him to leave. Leave the room, run. Run far away from the blond boy with x-ray vision.

Cowardly acting on his fear Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the room, heedlessly of the worried calls sent to him from the teacher. He had to get someplace where he could be alone. He had to put the mask back on, make sure no one else saw him without it.

Not having any notion of where he was going Sasuke traveled the halls, mind a complete mess. His thoughts wouldn't shut up—racing circles in his mind, taunting him with what if's and maybes.

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf."

The sudden worried sound of a voice snapped him back to reality. Looking up from his feet he glanced around. The tall brown fence that surrounded the east training area stood not two yards in front of him. One of the countless large circles used for practice smiled invitingly ahead.

"W-wha?" He said inaudibly. The last thing he remembered was walking down the Academy hallway. How had he ended up here?

"You were spacing out and glaring fire at your feet. Are you okay?"

Sasuke turned his head to see a brunette boy around his age staring concernedly at him. He was dressed in loose grey shorts and white shirt with lots of pockets. He had the beautiful lavender eyes of a Hyuuga.

"I-I'm fine, thanks…" Sasuke turned his face away from the boy, feeling that crazy blush surfacing on his cheeks again. How could he have let his emotions take control like that?! He was an Uchiha! He had stay in control!

"That's good. I was worried you were hurt or something. My name is Hyuuga Neji." The boy's voice was calm, stoic in quality but with a soft caress of warmth Sasuke couldn't help but feel drawn too(2).

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself, eyes drawn once more to the memorizing lavender ones.

"Oh…you're the kid who moved in with Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama. My father told me about you."

"Yeah…I did…" Sasuke braced himself for the comment about his family he knew would come.

"How long have you been there? Father didn't say." Neji's voice had not changed at all, a surprise to Sasuke. He had expected some form of pity or sympathy to enter it. Everyone's voice had it, it was only logical Neji's would.

"I moved in yesterday." Sasuke told him hesitantly. So the kid hadn't mentioned it yet but he was sure it was coming. Any moment now he would tell him how sorry he was that his parents were slaughtered by his older brother.

"Really? That is quite recently. Do you like living in the Hyuuga Compound?"

Unbelievable. He still hadn't said anything about it. "I'm not sure. It's too soon to tell. It seems really nice though. I like the trees."

The boy smiled, a small gradual motion that light up his face. "Yeah me too. Have you seen the red woods yet?"

Sasuke nodded a small smile of his own forming. "Yeah I did. Hiashi-san says they've been around for ages."

"My father said the same thing. Hey, do you want to go sit over there? It's tiring to stand all the time." Neji asked as he motioned to a short bench set a small ways away from the fence. There was a lunch box resting to the left of it, Sasuke assumed it was Neji's.

"Sure." Sasuke told him.

Both boys walked over to the bench and sat down, Neji taking the left while Sasuke sat on the right.

"Do you want some? My Father made it for me this morning." Neji picked up the boxed lunch and held it out to the other boy.

The younger boy stared at it a moment or two. He'd never shared anything with anyone before. His father had always told him sharing was for people who couldn't get their own.

Sasuke reached out and toke the box. "Okay, thanks."

His father wasn't here now to give him a disapproving scowl. He was dead.

Neji rumbled around with a small beige bag beside him. "I don't have another set of chopsticks but we can share that too. You don't mind do you?"

Sasuke hadn't eaten with used chopsticks before. His mother always told him that it was disgusting and he should never do that.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "I don't mind."

His mother wasn't here now to scold him. She was dead.

"Okay! Here you go."

Sasuke toke the chopsticks from the boy. Using them he picked up a small, octopus shaped sausage on popped it in his mouth. It was good. He should tell Neji that.

He'd never given another person a compliment before. His brother had always told him Uchiha's had no need to compliment other people, other people compliment them.

Sasuke looked up at the boy. "This is good."

His brother wasn't here now to remind him. He was dead.

Like everyone else, his aniki was dead. Because it wasn't his aniki who killed their parents, it was demon, a long black haired demon with spinning red eyes.

* * *

The lunch was finished quickly and conversation soon took over.

"So which kunai do you like better, steel or iron?" Neji asked.

"That's hard to choose. Steel are lighter but because Iron have more weight they imbed themselves in objects better. I guess I would have chose steel. What about you?" Sasuke was in utter thrall. Not only did the older boy (Neji had happily pointed out he was a year older then Sasuke) not mention his family once but he also shared his love for the art of being a Shinobi.

"I like iron better. As you said they imbed better. Plus they're cheaper."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "True but steel are faster."

Just as Neji was about to point out yet another quality iron had over steel the loud blaring noise of the bell echoed through the field.

"It seems lunch is over. We better get back to class." Neji mentioned idly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sasuke felt a soft rush of disappoint pass through him. He wanted to talk to this boy just a bit longer. He made him feel…content. He didn't pity or try to make him feel better. He treated him as he would any other kid. Not like some-sort of miraculous survivor. Sasuke knew deep down he would always be labeled as such. The sole survivor of a horrible slaughter, the last Uchiha, a protégé, he knew he wouldn't ever be rid of those labels. No matter how much he knew them to be false.

"What class did you say you were in?" Neji asked as he put away the bento they had shared.

"A-3, you?"

"B-12. Want me to walk you to your class?" Neji asked politely, completely unaware how his sentence would sound to a normal person.

Sasuke shook his head in a no, startled and a bit embarrassed at the question.

"Oh…okay. Do you want to walk home together then? We both go to the Compound."

Sasuke's face darkened in color again, his eyes suddenly finding great interest in the straps of his sandals. "I, I guess that would okay. I have to walk that Hinata girl home too…" He didn't know why he had said that. add more

"That's okay. I know Hinata-sama, she won't mind. Do you want to meet in front of that big tree near the Academy entrance? It's the one with the swing on it."

Sasuke moved his head once in an agreeing motion. Words escaped him. Blame was placed on his spontaneously nonworking throat.

"Okay! See you then! Be sure not to space again o.k.?"

"H-hai." Sasuke assured him.

Smiling softly the older boy turned around and walked to the back stairs Sasuke knew led to the second floor.

He is really nice…I'm glad I talked to him. A light bounce occupying his step Sasuke walked back into the building. For first time in his short, seven and half years Sasuke Uchiha was happy he had talked to someone (3).

* * *

His spurt of happiness didn't last long, the fact he still had to go back to his class and the mask-breaker dubbed Naruto, ended whatever good mood he had shortly been in. He couldn't skip class though, he had to go. Scowling at the floorboards Sasuke continued his slow walk back to the class.

"Sasuke is that you? What are you doing out of your class?"

His body instinctively slowed down to a stop at the mention of his name. Eyes were brought up, showing him the regal stature of his new guardian.

"Hiashi-san." He announced vainly to the empty halls of the school.

"No matter. I was about to get you myself. Come, I have set up an appointment with the school board for this time. We will be discussing the idea of moving you up into the second year class." White cloth twirled elegantly around his feet as he walked back to where ever he had come from.

Sasuke stood there numb for a moment, shock freezing him. Had he just been saved? Had he really just gotten so lucky as to not have to go back to class? Perhaps Kamisama loved him after all.

Forcing the tugging smile off his face Sasuke followed his guardian. Fate was with him today. He didn't have to see Uzumaki ever again. He would never, never have to stare at those mind numbing blue eyes ever again. Yes, kami-sama was being very nice to him.

* * *

"Hyuuga-san, is that you? Come in, come in." A ruff masculine voiced ordered from beyond the blue wood door they stood in front of.

Hiashi opened the door and walked in, robes bellowing out behind him with the sudden rush of activity.

"Sasuke-kun you may come in as well." The voice told him, calm and reassuring now instead of respectful.

"Hai." Stepping forward he walked into the room.

The teachers lounge was a good sized room done rich warm colors. The wooden table in the center was the main focus of the room. Two green sofas and a square coffee table pilled with papers accented the main focus nicely.

"Sit, sit." The man (a rather plump, brown haired chuunin) said as he gestured to two chairs set out a small ways from the circular table in the middle.

Sasuke followed Hiashi to the offered chairs.

"Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice." Hiashi thanked the chuunin as he settled on the seat.

"No worries, I was going to be here anyway. It's no trouble for me, honest."

Hiashi inclined his head politely. "Never the less, it was rude of me to ask for an appointment so quickly."

The man shook his head repeatedly in a no gesture. "It is a always a pleasure helping a member of the Hyuuga." He looked down at Sasuke and smiled. "and the Uchiha as well."

Sasuke did his best to hide the revolting grimace he felt coming on. Helping them? What was he kidding? He had no choice but to help! All this polite crap was killing me. Why didn't they just get down to what they came for?

"Now what can I do for you Hyuuga-san?"

"Sasuke" Hiashi gestured to the boy next to him, as if the chuunin needed a reminder of who he was. "has expressed a very strong desire for knowledge. As his guardian I am obliged to cultivate that desire."

The chuunin nodded his agreement. "Of course, I understand completely."

Sasuke scoffed inwardly. Of course he understood. Stupid suck up.

"I was hopping you could enlighten me on his progress here at the Academy. I fear he tells me little."

Sasuke's eyes shot to dart a quick glare his guardian. Told him little did he? What did he expect? A full confession of all his fears and dreams?

"Of course, that is very reasonable. I would be happy to tell you everything. Sasuke-kun is a very remarkable student. First in his grade even! He has no problems what so ever paying attention in class and is a very quick learner. As expected of an Uchiha of course."

He just had to add that last little bit didn't he? Sasuke thought cynically. He hated guys like this one, useless, self-indulgent, delusional fools who only saw the name.

"I see. That is excellent to hear. Then the idea of moving him up a grade would not be a bad idea then?"

The man seemed a bit taken back at the idea but attempted to hide it, failing miserably in the process. "I-I suppose not. But are you sure he can handle it?"

Hiashi stared innocently at him. "Why wouldn't he? You just said it yourself; he is an excellent student and a quick learner."

Sasuke was close to laughing now. Oh the poor idiot! He had no idea he'd just been manipulated had he?

"W-Well…I did say that…" He was sweating now. Like a cornered mouse Sasuke compared in disgust. "But…are you sure he can handle the stress? I, I'm with him being…having…"

Sasuke made no move to hide his emotions now. Dark onyx eyes narrowed at the faltering man in front of him. He was what, a poor tragic orphaned boy in need of comfort? If he dared say anything like that Sasuke was not sure how he would react.

Hiashi seemed to share the boy's opinion and freely scoffed at the chuunin. "There is nothing wrong with Sasuke. He is perfectly fine. Are you suggesting he isn't?" The underlying threat rang clear for the other to hear.

"No, no! I wouldn't dare say something so preposterous like that." The man was so shaken it was pathetic.

Hiashi made a move to rise. "Good. Then it's settled. Sasuke will begin attending the second year classes starting tomorrow. If you will excuse me I have a previous engagement to keep." Hiashi rose completely and started for the door. "Sasuke, you might as well come with me now. There isn't much time left of the school day."

Sasuke did as he was instructed, stopping briefly to politely bow to the chuunin.

As they left Sasuke heard the man muttered something about controlling clan heads. A small smile slipped onto his face as he thought about the truth behind the accusation. Hiashi was definitely controlling. Much like his father was. Yes, there was a very obvious canniness between the two men. And Sasuke couldn't help but feel a small amount of reassurance and security in that. Maybe, just maybe he could please this man. Maybe he would finally reach someone's expectations. Maybe, just maybe, he could do it.

Hiashi had been right, by the time the two of them were out by the large tree (Sasuke had told Hiashi that was where Hinata knew to meet him) Academy had began to let out.

Sasuke was sure they drew attention, it was hard to miss the regal figure of the Hyuuga head and he himself was till infamous. Hinata would have no problem seeing them.

Wait a second…Neji is meeting me here too! Sasuke's mind did a quick relapse. His whole plan would be ruined if he couldn't walk with him!

Looking up at Hiashi Sasuke noticed the slight scrunching of eyes he knew to be annoyance. An idea struck the boy. "H-Hiashi-san…"

The man looked down at the boy and waited for him to continue.

"You can go ahead if you want. I'm sure you are busy. I don't mind walking with Hinata-san…"

Something Sasuke couldn't quite place planted itself in Hiashi's eyes. "…I see. That would be acceptable. Don't dally, come straight home."

Sasuke nodded happily. Yes! He was going get to walk with Neji!

Smiling softly Hiashi turned and walked towards the gate. Sasuke gleefully watched him go.

"S-Sasuke-s-san, w-was th-that m-my f-fa-father?" Hinata asked slowly.

He turned his head to look at the girl. He hadn't notice her come up behind him. Was he that out of it?

"Hai. He had to leave for some meeting or another." Sasuke lied effortlessly. Lying was an essential skill for a shinobi.

"O-Oh…I-I see." She trailed off, obviously unsure of how to reply.

She was saved the probably of coming up with a topic of conversation by a loud yell in the crowd of students around them.

"Uchiha-san!" A young male voice called out.

Sasuke's face instantly light up and he looked around for the owner of the voice. Finding him Sasuke raised his hand and waved. "Hyuuga-san!" He answered back.

Hinata's curiosity grew as she timidly watched her cousin Neji run up to a…smiling…Sasuke. She didn't even know the Uchiha boy _could_ smile. This was certainty a surprise.

Neji trotted up to them, a small smile plastered across his face. "Uchiha-san you ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded quickly then turned to Hinata. "I'm sure you know Hinata already."

The brunette boy nodded happily. "Yeah I have. She's my cousin."

Sasuke didn't look surprised. All Hyuuga were related after all. "We had better get going. Hiashi-san told us to go straight home."

A quick nod of agreement from the older boy and the three of them started their short walk home.

Talk was slow at first but picked up after jutsu's entered the discussion.

"The clone jutsu is not very effective. It doesn't take the opponent very long to sort out which one is real." Sasuke explained in a very matter-a-fact voice.

"It might not take them very long but it's an excellent distraction. Besides, combining it with a projectile attack would add at least thirty percent more time to the attack." Neji countered in the same voice.

"That would only work if the projectile attack succeeded…"

Hinata listened to the two of them discuss pros and cons of different jutsu's. Her face calmly retained its shy quality while her insides jumped around in excitement.

She had known Neji for about a year now but not once had she seen him talk this much to another person. And as for her new step-brother, well she had only known him for about three days but it was easy to tell he didn't trust quickly if, at all. That fact he was smiling a little was a major surprise to her. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for those two.

* * *

(1) It makes sense to me that the Hokage would give Naruto a monthly, or weekly allowance to spend on food, clothing and other such things. Kinda like a Orphan's Fund or something.

(2) Neji to me, seemed like a nice, kind boy before his Father was killed. So, he's going to be that way for now. Also, I can't help but think that deep down post-massacre Sasuke wanted nothing more then someone to truly care about him and love him. It is in the nature of children to seek comfort and warmth--Sasuke just learned to suppress those desires. (he doesn't have to in my story though)

(3) In the flashbacks Sasuke didn't seem to like talking to anyone besides his family. So, yeah...

**Ending Authors Note:** Like I said before, any suggestions for a plot would be highly appreciated. Don't forget to review please!


	5. A Little Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING

**Authors Note:** First off, sorry for the two month wait! I really didn't mean to wait this long but with losing the internet and still barely a plot I wasn't too kean on writing it. ; Luckily however, two really nice people gave me the inspiration to get this out. NejiDemon gave me a really nice review that just MADE me finish it, thank you so much!! (I kept my promise see, it's the 20th :D) Evil sasuke girl your pm really made me happy too! I'm so flatterd (and happy) when people take the time to PM me to review a story. It was so nice of you! XD Thank you so much guys I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Little Sister

Over the course of the next few months Sasuke fell into something of a routine. The early morning would be spent in a near silent breakfast, broken only by shy comments and polite rebuffs. They would leave the house and meet up with Neji before heading over to the Academy together. At the door they would part ways and head to their classes. He was settled in the second year class fine now but the first day had been awful.

_Nerves threaten to tear open his stomach as he slid open the door to classroom B-2 and walked in. The teacher, a nice brown haired woman named Kurenai, noticed the action and walked over to greet him._

_"Welcome to my class Sasuke. I just know you'll like it here," she said as she guided him next to her desk in the middle classroom. He hadn't thought he was late but he must have been. There were a lot of students staring curiously at him from their seats. __"Go on now, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher urged gently._

_He was suddenly aware of the entire class's eyes on him. His stomach turned with nerves and he felt his mouth grow dry. Where was his usual tuff Uchiha bravado? Where had it gone when he needed it most? "I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he finally stumbled out. He was sure the class heard his stammer, how embarrassing. He wasn't used to be so weak-willed and it bugged him that it was starting to become a habit. First with that boy yesterday now today, he had be careful. Was Hinata rubbing off on him? He hoped not._

_"Sasuke is going to be joining our class from now on. I expect everyone to be nice to him. Now, who wants to volunteer to show him around today?"_

_Several of the girls in the class giggled but no one raised their hand. __He felt his face grow hot. Was he that funny looking nobody would want to help him?_

_"I'll show him around Kurenai-sensei."_

_Looking up from his feet he was surprised to see the boy he had met yesterday standing up, a warm smile directed at him._

_"That's really nice of Neji. Why don't you go take a seat next to him Sasuke?"_

_Following the teacher's orders he walked up the steps and sat down in an empty seat next to the Hyuuga._

_"You should have told me you were joining my class, I would have met you at the gate," Neji said as Sasuke settled in._

_Turning to the other boy he smiled weakly. "Hiashi didn't tell me until after school yesterday."_

_"It was that sudden?"_

_Now that he thought back on it, it had been rather sudden. Was it really only four days since he had come home to that…that disaster? That night seemed months—no years ago. Like it always did the memories seemed to suck all of his energy away, leaving him so tired. He probably would have stayed like that, mind detached from his surroundings had Neji not gently nudged him._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Neji asked kindly, lavender eyes creasing with worry. It was the exact same look Sasuke had first seen on Neji's face._

_As it had yesterday the obvious show of sincere concern sent a flush of embarrassment through him. Why was it that he wanted comfort so bad? He was a proud member of the greatest clan in the Leaf village, he didn't need comfort. But…but he did want it. Deep down he felt the desire to have someone just tell him everything would be alright. Even though logical he knew it wouldn't be okay he still wanted to hear those words._

_Cheeks flushing even deeper with the atrocity of his thoughts he looked away from Neji. "I-It's nothing. I'm fine. I don't need comfort—I'm fine," he said quickly._

_Neji seemed taken back by the harsh words, almost hurt even. "I see…well…I guess you wouldn't. I mean, I wouldn't want that but still…if you need anything just tell me okay?"_

_Sasuke nodded mutely, his mouth too dry to speak. He had to get this weak attitude to go away, it wasn't like him at all. Calming his nerves the best he could he forced his face to relax, his mouth to unclench and his voice even. "What are we learning today?" he asked, pleased to find all traces of the previous weakness gone._

_"Kurenai-sensei is showing us the geometrics of kunai throwing," Neji said flawlessly._

_Completely taken back by the formal words Sasuke quickly glanced at the board, hoping it would tell him what Neji had said, because he definitely hadn't understood it. A ninja holding some kunai in his fingers was drawn next to a target ring, dotted lines connecting the two pictures. If he was reading the picture right then they were learning how to know where to throw the kunai, at least he hoped that was it. He didn't want to sound like an idiot on his first day._

_"Okay class now you know the basics we are going to go outside and practice. Come on now!" Kurenai called loudly, her voice barely rising above the students._

_The students all rose from their seats and began walking down the steps. Neji was going too so Sasuke followed._

_Once outside Kurenai led them to a field littered with practice dummies. Still unsure of what to do Sasuke tagged along with Neji to a few vacant dummies._

_"Hey Sasuke, you brought your kunai with you right?" Neji verified as he pulled a few out of a pouch at his thigh._

_Silently thanking Kaiya for handing them to him when he left Sasuke nodded and took out a few from his bag. Neji smiled encouragingly and walked a few paces away from the target._

_"Okay all you have to do is—" Neji didn't get a chance to finish before a kunai found itself imbedded dead-center of the painted circle. Shocked at the action he turned to stare at Sasuke. "How'd you know to do that?" he asked in awe._

_Finally feeling his usual cockiness returning Sasuke smirked and repeated the action. "My big brother taught me. He used to take me out to practice all the time. He had to stop when he joined ANBU though, cause of the missions."_

_Neji grinned and threw his own. It landed only centimeters away from Sasuke's own. "My dad showed me. I don't have any siblings so I guess that's why he did. What's it like having an older brother?"_

_Sasuke's grin faltered but he refused to allow sadness to take over again. There was no way he'd give Neji another chance to comfort him. "I, I loved it. He was everything I wanted to be. He was so strong. He made ANBU captain at 13 you know! He wouldn't brag about it either, he was calm and collected all the time, the perfect Uchiha. He used to smile and laugh around me though, only me…" He felt his throat begin tighten, a sure sign to stop talking._

_"You keep mentioning him in past-tense, did he die?"_

_He had suspected Neji didn't know about the massacre but now he was positive the Hyuuga boy didn't know. "No…he's alive…he's just not my brother anymore."_

_"If he's not your brother, what is he?"_

_Sasuke paused in his practice, his arm falling to rest at his side. For some reason his brother's words came to mind and he heard himself say them. "He's my obstacle, the greatest obstacle I have to overcome."_

_Neji too stopped and stared at him. "An obstacle? Like a stopping point in your life?" he asked hesitantly._

_At his friend's words Sasuke felt his smile twitch back into place, what a funny way to put it, a stopping point. "Yeah, like a stopping point. I can't move on till he's gone."_

_"Do you miss having him as a brother?" Neji asked._

_That was an easy question for him answer, he had thought about it a lot. "Yeah…I miss it. It was fun." He missed it a lot, but he wouldn't say that, that would be showing weakness._

_Neji didn't answer right away; choosing to focus on his kunai for the moment. When he did though, it was with a serious, promise like voice. "I'll be your brother then. I'm older than you after all. I'll look out for you and you can look out for me. Like real brothers would do." The whole time he spoke Neji looked directly at Sasuke, almost commanding the other to agree._

_And agree he wanted to. It would nice having someone like that. But would he like it, having another person act in Itachi's missing place. Would he mind replacing his brother? Would it even be replacing? No, it wouldn't, no one could take Itachi's vacant spot. "Sure, but I'm not calling you my brother. That would just be weird," he said smirking. Neji wouldn't take Itachi's place, he would have a place all his own—a different older brother with a different set of memories. This time though, Sasuke would be weary. Even brothers can betray._

_Sasuke's grin was returned with a happy smile from Neji. "It's a promise. We'll be brothers. Not by blood but by choose."_

That had beent the ice-breaker for the boys. They both relaxed and began to open up a bit, Neji more than Sasuke. Lunch was spent eating outside by the training posts. The other students never bothered them so they were left alone. Neither boy was sure why they were isolated but they were. The students would avoid them and only talk if they had to. It didn't bug Sasuke in the least but he didn't know if it did Neji. A week or two after coming into the class Sasuke breached the subject.

"Hey Neji, why do you think the other students avoid us?"

They had just finished eating and Neji was putting the bento boxes away. "I'm not sure, I've been wondering about that myself. Maybe they're intimidated."

He was genuinely surprised at the idea. Intimidated by them? Why would the other kids be intimidated? They weren't scary looking or older. Granted he had seen more actual combat than the other kids but he didn't think that would isolate him. "How would they be intimidated?"

"We're the best in the class and from two of the most famous clans in the village. Of course they're going to be intimidated."

Neji's words made since but still…he didn't like how everyone seemed afraid of him.

He was still mulling over the idea when Neji stood up unexpectedly and nudged Sasuke to do the same.

"Hey, some kid is coming up to us. He looks around your age," Neji whispered to him.

Following Neji's gaze Sasuke spotted the kid his friend was talking about. The kid was dressed in brown kaki pants and a white shirt with a bright red swirl on it. As he got closer his brilliant yellow hair and azure blue eyes came into focus—properly identifying himself to Sasuke.

Panic seizing hold of him he jumped up from his spot and twirled to face Neji, impassive face falling into one of horror. "We've got to go, that kid is bad," he said quickly.

Neji looked at him in confusion, knowing full well Sasuke had just been complaining about others avoiding them. "But he looks friendly and really nervous, he's even holding something. It looks like a lunch box."

Sasuke looked at Naruto again and sure enough his blue-black bento box was resting in the blonde's hands. Naruto must have come to return it to him; he had left in the classroom a little while ago.

"Look he's almost here; it would be rude to run away now. Why does he bug you so bad anyway?" Neji demanded.

Sasuke couldn't tell him he was afraid of Naruto—that would make him look weak. He refused to look weak in front of Neji, he had done enough of that the first few days he had met him. "I, I just don't like him okay?"

Like Sasuke knew he would Neji didn't buy the thrown together excuse. He didn't act on it however and merely accepted the fact Sasuke didn't want to talk about. "I'll talk okay? You don't have to say anything."

Sasuke nodded quickly and sat back down. Maybe that would work, just be quiet and focus on letting Naruto see through him. Even Neji couldn't tell what he was thinking as well as the Uzumaki boy could.

Naruto had finally come up to him, his tan face a little pink with nerves. "Hey, uh, um, I don't know if Sasuke remembers me, but we ate lunch together once and he left his lunch box. I was just returning it…" Naruto was so nervous Sasuke almost felt sorry for him. He knew exactly what it was like trying to talk in front of people you didn't know.

"Thanks, I'm sure Sasuke needs it. I'm Hyuuga Neji by the way, what's your name?"

At Neji's warm words Naruto's nervousness seemed to evaporate into thin air. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Neji had a similar react to this news that Sasuke had; utter disbelief. The Hyuuga however had the manners to not be bluntly rude about it. "That's a good goal, I guess," he said awkwardly.

Naruto didn't catch the clumsy effort at politeness and grinned happily at the older boys. "Yep, when I make Hokage everyone will have to respect me and treat me good. I won't be ignored anymore, people will see me."

Sasuke had had enough. Gracefully rising up to a standing position he turned to gaze coolly at Naruto. "Attention comes with a price. You have live up to their every expectation. You have to do what people want you to do—not what you think is right. It's a lot harder than being invisible. You think you can stand that, being an icon? That's what the Hokage is—an icon, a symbol of strength for the village."

Sasuke's words seemed to fly straight over Naruto's head. "I can do it, no problem! I'm going to be the best Hokage yet! I'll protect everyone!" Naruto yelled happily.

Both Neji and him could do nothing but stare disbelieving at the eccentric boy. Did he know what Sasuke had just said? Did he even care? Almost as spontaneous as Naruto's appearance Sasuke began to chuckle. At first it was a soft, barely audible sound but it soon grew to a full blown double over laughter. He wasn't sure why he found the situation so funny but he did. He should have cared about the fact he was laughing in public too, but he didn't.

"Hey teme, stop laughing at me! I can do it! Just watch me, one day you'll have to listen to my orders," Naruto accused haughtily.

Neji could do nothing but stare in shock at the once stoic boy merrily laugh away. He might not have known the Uchiha for very long but he was sure if Sasuke knew what he was doing he wouldn't like it.

Neji might not have known the Uchiha for very long but he hadn't thought Sasuke was the type of person to burst out laughing. He was more likely to glare at them arrogantly than to laugh. Was he sick? "Sasuke are you okay?" Neji asked concerned, hand reaching out to feel the other's forehead.

Sasuke sobered at the touch of Neji's hand but the laughter could still be heard in his voice. "I'm fine, I promise."

"If you say so…" Neji sounded doubtful but if Sasuke wanted to pretend he was okay that was none of Neji's business.

"Teme, why'd you laugh at me?" Naruto asked rudely, finger pointing accusing at Sasuke.

His usual demeanor returning Sasuke returned the accusation with an aloof smirk. "Because it's funny idiot, why else would I laugh?"

It was almost a re-play of the classroom incident. Insults began to be thrown, faces (only Naruto's actually) turned red with anger and a mediator had to step in before punches were thrown.

"Hey guys, stop it already! I think you've got your point across. Naruto's an idiot and Sasuke, you're an ass. That about right?" Neji demanded.

Both boys exchanged sullen glares, knowing full well Neji was right.

"Okay now that that's settled can we please get to class, the bell has already rung. We'll see you tomorrow okay Uzumaki?"

Naruto was still frowning a bit but it was a happy frown. "Sure, just as long as Mr. Prissy is nice."

Choosing not to stop to the blonde's level Sasuke ignored the insult and started for his classroom, Neji following close behind. In the months that followed Naruto would sit everyday during lunch with both boys, slowly prying open their hearts and healing them.

* * *

Time spent at the compound was short and usually awkward. Not even four months of living there had cured his uneasy around Hinata or his dislike of Hiashi's frank seriousness. Kaiya and her other little charge were about the only people he was comfortable around.

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped out of his shoes.

"Big brother, big brother, you're home!!" A young excited voice screamed merrily, immediately occupied by the quick stampede of small feet running down a hall.

Sasuke had seconds to prepare himself before a bundle of white cloth and little girl slammed into him. "Hey Hanabi, good to see you too," he said warmly.

The little girl beamed up at him, big eyes shining with one hundred percent admiration. "Come play big brother! Father just got me some wooden kunai; show me how to throw them!"

"Hanabi-sama, Hanabi-sama!" Kaiya called from down the hall, appearing seconds later at the door. Seeing Hanabi clinging to Sasuke she let out a soft sigh of exasperation. "Hanabi-sama release Sasuke-kun right now. He just got back from school, he's probably tired."

Hanabi frowned cutely and tightened her grip on Sasuke's leg. "Big brother's fine, aren't you big brother?"

Sasuke's faded smile threatened to appear again. Hanabi was so cute and naïve—exactly like he had been at her age. He couldn't help but like the girl, they were too alike not to. He remembered the first time they had met.

_Finishing the last sentence he set his pencil down and hopped off the chair. Today he would begin the exploration of the west wing. The east and south wing had been full of boring rooms so he hoped the west wing would be more interesting. _

_After a quick stretch he was off. The first little bit proved to be just as boring as the other wings. Each door either led to somebody's room or a bunch of useless storage shoved in neat stacks. Didn't Hiashi have anything interesting hiding somewhere? _

_He was about to give up and just go practice when he heard the giggle. It was soft and clearly meant to not be heard. 'Someone must be following me', he thought to himself. But who in their right mind would tail him? He never did anything interesting._

_Being careful not to let his stalker know he had heard them he continued walking down the hall. Sure enough the soft pat-pat of feet following him reached his ears. Seizing the chance he whirled around to face the stranger. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it certainly wasn't what he saw. A young girl of about three with short, shoulder-length brown hair and big pale eyes stared up in shock at him._

"_Who are you? Why are you following me?" he demanded rudely. _

_The girl was torn with indecision; run for safety or stand and confront the menacing boy? Straightening her shoulders she stared defiantly at him. She had chosen to stand; she was after all, a Hyuuga. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi and I'm not following you—you're following me."_

"_How can I be following you? I'm walking ahead of you!" This girl was crazy, that must be it. There was no other explanation._

_Hanabi colored a soft pink, she had been caught. She should have known. She was dealing with her big brother after all. "I-I'm sorry…it's just, Kaiya's told me so much about you and I hadn't got a chance to meet you yet…"_

_Her confession almost off set him more than her attempt at passing the guilt. Who was this little girl and why on earth would Kaiya talk about him? Did everyone find his monotonous routine of practice, practice and more practice interesting or something? They sure seemed to talk about it enough! _

_"Look, I don't know how you know me or why that woman would talk about me but you have got to stop following me—it's creepy."_

_This upset the girl even more than his rude rebuff earlier. "Of course Kaiya's going to talk about you, you're my big brother! And is creepy is you not even visiting me after living here for a _month_!"_

_That's where he had heard her name; Hiashi had mentioned he had another daughter. At the time he hadn't paid much attention so of course he hadn't remembered. Why on earth would she go as far as to follow him? Had she wanted to meet him that badly? The thought left him feeling rather guilty. It was rude of him not to visit her at least once. _

_"Ah, I um, I didn't know where your room was, I couldn't have visited," he said quickly._

_The little girl didn't buy the excuse one bit. She did however; find the fact he had went as far as to say an excuse kind of cute. "You could have asked Kaiya, she knows."_

_He was getting nowhere, if he made up another excuse the little witch would just counter it with something else. Groaning lightly he ran a pale hand through his hair. "Okay you win. I was rude. What do you want me to do now?"_

_"You've got to play with me!" she ordered, her small face lighting up happily._

_"Play with you? Why would you want me to do that?"_

_"Because you're my big brother! I've had a big brother before, but Konohamaru says it's a lot of fun!"_

_"Big brothers aren't—" he cut himself off, knowing what he was about to say would be as false as his smile. Big brothers _were_ fun. In fact, they were a lot of fun. His memories of playing with Itachi were some of the dearest (and hurtful) memories he had. Would he be able to influence this girl like Itachi had him? Looking at her smiling shyly at him he knew he could—and would. His sibling-friendship with her would end differently than his own however; he would make sure of that._

Every day since then Hanabi would ambush him at the door, demanding to play or better yet train with her. He had found the action nostalgic, his memory of doing the same to Itachi still fresh in mind. He'd go out and play with her too, usually until dinner time. No more walks down memory lane, he had focus on now. Turning to face the weary expression of Hanabi's caretaker he answered her. "I'm fine Kaiya," he told the tired nursemaid. "Before you ask, no, I don't have any homework. I finished it earlier with Neji."

Kaiya chuckled lightly at the boys excepted words. Looking at him now you wouldn't have thought he was the same boy who showed up with a blank face four months ago. "If you say so, but don't let her use your metal ones—she might get hurt."

Nodding Sasuke ruffled Hanabi's hair and after gesturing for her to follow him, walked back out the door.

They played outside for most of the day, stopping only when dinner, Sasuke least favorite part of the day, arrived. Now that Hanabi was acquainted with Sasuke she ate at the table with him, Hinata and Hiashi. Conversation was minimal and friendly at best. Hiashi would ask about school and progress, maybe about the teachers a bit but nothing personal. He and Hinata would give answers but ask none of their own, Hanabi would comment on a few things but stay quiet as well. He found it all annoying and uncomfortable. At least in the Uchiha family kids were allowed to be kids. This was just unnatural.

"How did school go today?" Hiashi asked after they settled down.

"It was boring," Sasuke answered dully.

"I-it w-was f-fine," Hinata characteristically stuttered softly.

"That's good. Are you learning anything new?"

"No."

"Y-yes…"

The answers and questions were always the same. Sasuke was going nuts, anymore of it and he might not even show up for dinner.

"When you're finished I have a few people I want you to meet Sasuke. Hinata, you and Hanabi are welcome to come as well."

The movement of three chopsticks stopped simultaneously. Their usual conversation had been changed, something new had happened. They were going to meet someone. Hiashi sounded serious, they must someone imporant.

Knowing the man was expecting an answer Sasuke spoke. "Yes Hiashi-san," hesaid softly, his chopsticks resuming their pace. Both girls soon followed, their surprise carefully hidden behind impassiveness.

Though mildly curious about the people Sasuke was in no real hurry to meet them. He already an idea who they were, and really, he had expected to meet them at one point. Every clan had a ruling council after all, it was only expected he should meet them sometime. He just prayed they were nothing like the now deceased Uchiha Council.

* * *

**Ending Authors Note: **I aplogize if it didn't flow, I'm still working on that. Time skips are a hard thing for me too. If anyone has any suggestions or hints I'd love to hear them. As for the story being rather slow, I apologize. I know its boring but I'm just trying to set the groundwork. It's necceassary so please bear with me.

Thank you so much for reading this, please review!


	6. Breakdown

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking so long, I've redisvored roleplaying P If you like a good fantasy roleplay check out http : / www . acornrack . com / ostensia / It's a great roleplay with an active admin.

Back on topic: You guys are going to hate me after this chapter. Remember though, everything I do is for a reason—the plot needs. So be patient okay? Thank you for sticking with me! Please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Breakdown**

During the four months Sasuke had spent living with the Hyuuga's he had come to an understanding concerning his guardian. Hiashi was a quiet, serious man who did everything for a reason. Knowing this, he really should have anticipated the real reason behind their visit to the Hyuuga Elders. Hiashi had a purpose for everything after all.

"...and this is Elder Tsyu. Say your greetings Sasuke," Hiashi instructed.

Giving the elders a bored stare Sasuke did as he was told. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the illusive Hyuuga Elders. My father used to mention you all the time." Not good things of course, but Sasuke wouldn't mention that.

"I bet he did...a wild-fire that one was..." Tsyu said slowly. Shifting his tired, wrinkly body to face Hiashi he continued. "Hiashi, concerning your proposal we want a display of both children's potential first. You have a suitable method prepared I'm sure."

Hiashi's thin lips spread into a smile and he withdrew his hands from the fold of his yukata. "Yes of course. Hinata!" he called.

The little girl behind him startled to attention, her petite body inching toward her father. "Y-yes f-father?" she answered.

"Are you fit to spar?" he demanded.

Sasuke watched the girl's pale eyes widen with worry, almost fear. He couldn't help but wonder why. Did she hate training that much? Not that she would be given a choice, Hiashi would make her whether she was fit or not.

"Y-yes f-father, I-I I'm r-read-dy," Hinata said dutifully.

"Good. Sasuke—"

Sasuke interrupted him, voice deadpanned bored. "I know, I'm ready. You should have mentioned it before, demanding this is awfully rude of you Hiashi-san."

Having experienced the boy's quick tongue before Hiashi wasn't surprised at the blatant show of disrespect. Besides, coming from the boy it wasn't so much disrespect really...more of a show of independence. Face blank save for the tiniest hint of a smile he spoke, "Let us not waste anymore time. We'll use this dojo. Hinata, Sasuke position yourselves."

The dojo in which they were at was a large room paneled in polished, smooth brown wood. Cream wooden Shoji doors divided the upper half of the room into something of a conference, the place the elders and Hiashi would mostly likely talk. Cushions ranging from deep blue to pale white lined the walls. It was there the elders and Hiashi walked to sit while both children maneuvered themselves to the center of the room.

"You may begin as soon as I say," Hiashi said.

Hinata muttered a yes while Sasuke stared blankly ahead. Just how old did he think they were? They knew to wait for the order. Stupid guardian.

His brother's voice echoing in his head Sasuke slid into the stance he had been taught. Feet apart for better balance, right arm raised to guard, left hand stays at the side. Take deep breathes and prepare for anything.

Hinata was in a similar, if not weaker stance.

"Begin!" Hiashi shouted.

Instantly shifting into attack Sasuke charged at the girl. His fist was flying toward her face when Hinata reacted. Shifting her head out of the way she ducked down, thrusting her hand toward his stomach. As soon as Sasuke noticed what she was doing he raised his leg in a kick, knocking her in the shoulder. The action sent Hinata crashing to the floor. She had just enough time to stand back up before Sasuke was upon her again. Focusing on her weakened shoulder Sasuke landed several more well-placed punches to the staggering girl. It was pathetic—a complete one-sided spar. Why were they doing this? It was wasting his time. (1)

Slowing to a halt Sasuke addressed his guardian. "Hiashi this is pointless. She's not even defending herself properly. I'm done," he declared disdainfully, stepping away from the girl and toward the Hyuuga head.

From his place by the door Hiashi watched his young charge cast a look of utter disgust at Hinata. He didn't blame the boy in the slightest. Hinata's performance was, in the least amount of words, weak and disappointing. He had expected the girl to last longer. It wasn't like she couldn't—he had seen her do much more complicated kata's—is was that she wouldn't. The girl was too kind-hearted to attack with full power.

The boy...now that was a different story. His movements were quick and precise, in the usual Uchiha fighting style naturally, but with a sense of...killing intent. Sasuke had no qualms about hurting his opponent. 'Must be all that anger he has,' Hiashi thought amusingly to himself. Not it was a bad thing. Directed right anger could prove to be an excellent motivator.

"I agree. Elders I take it that was sufficient for you?" Hiashi said as he walked toward them, kimono wiping gently with the motion.

"Yes for now...I suggest another tutor for the girl. If she's not on par with the Uchiha the Hyuuga reputation is at risk," Tsyu reminded loftily.

The Hyuuga reputation, where had he heard that before? Sneering at his own personal joke Sasuke dusted himself off. "I wouldn't worry about me soiling your precious reputation. I still can't beat Neji in a spar," he confessed, an undertone of resentment clinging to his words.

"Neji? Hizashi's boy?" the elders inquired.

Sasuke arrogant sneer fell into a frown. "Yeah...he keeps twisting out of my reach. Not that I wouldn't beat him. I just need sometime." The latter half of his sentence was muttered to himself, like a silent oath or prayer.

"I see...Hiashi please come with us. It seems we have things to discuss after all," Tsyu said reluctantly. The elders didn't wait for Hiashi's reply and began to migrate into an adjacent room.

A small smile of triumph on his face Hiashi followed, casting a quick command to the children as he did so. "You are free to do what you want the rest of the night."

Sasuke didn't leave, favoring watching the closed door for a short while over sitting in his room. Hinata was still on the ground as well. She hadn't moved since she fell during their fight, he was a little worried. Had he hurt her that bad? "Hey...you okay?" he asked softly, a bit embarrassed at his concern.

His words must have startled Hinata, her pale eyes shot up to stare incredulously at him. Was Sasuke actually worried about her? The idea that he, the stoic boy she had come to regard as he brother was sincerely worried about her sent a light blush sweeping across her cheeks. Rising shakily to her feet she shook her head. "I-I'm f-fine..." she said.

Looking her over, dark purple ninja garb covering what he knew to be quickly bruising pale skin, he had a hard time believing it. He had gotten her pretty good. Her mental state most likely mirrored her physical. That tone Hiashi had used and those disdainful, angered eyes from the elders…after seven years of having similar eyes on him he knew what those could do someone.

Possessed by something he couldn't name Sasuke stuck out his hand to help her up. "Look, I...I can help you if you want. I mean, it's not like one more sparring partner is bad..." his words embarrassed the life out of him. How could he be saying this? Face darkening to a light pink he looked anywhere but at her.

"H-Help..s-sorry I-I d-don't understand...?" Hinata stammered. Was Sasuke suggesting to train with her?

Growing frustrated with the girl Sasuke rounded on her, face still pink. "Look here. I'm offering to train you so you don't look so pathetic. And...and your father won't look at you like that," he finished weakly, his anger disappearing. God...he missed his family. His mother and father...

"W-why?" Hinata asked confused. There was no reason for Sasuke to do this, aside from compassion, which was not a trait she had come to associate with the boy.

"I...my...my dad never paid any attention to me and he always—never mind. It doesn't matter. You should just be thankful I'm offering it." He shouldn't have mentioned his dad, Hinata didn't' need to know about any of that.

"I...I s-see. O-Okay...t-thank you," she said kindly, a smile gracing her face as she took his hand. Sasuke was warming up to her, she wouldn't let it waste. She'd help this boy learn to trust again, after all, that's what family is for.

--xXx--

Sasuke worked with Hinata out by his tree till nightfall, then going in only because Kaiya kept calling for them. The girl wasn't bad just hesitant and insecure. He would have to work on her self-esteem, that was the killer. Perhaps Neji could help…

Somewhere between one and two in the morning Sasuke woke up sweating. Inhaling deeply he focused on calming his beating heart and erasing the images of his burning parents. He had managed to calm both every night since he'd arrived and this time was no different. Intent on rolling over he was shocked to find he couldn't. Worried he lifted his hand and began to pat around the bed, finding the source moments later. It was human-shaped, squishy, and it had a lot of hair—Hanabi. She must have sneaked in during the night.

Sighing softly he reached down to ruffle the girls hair. "Hey Hanabi, come on, get up. You've got to get to your own bed," he urged.

The little girl groaned softly, her hands tightening their hold on his pale blue shirt when he tried to pry her off of him. He felt his resolve melt away as he looked down at the girl. Her small frame was curled up to him, thick brown hair falling across her face like a curtain. Hadn't there been a storm earlier that night? She probably came here because she was scared. It would be a crime to wake her now. Besides, whenever he knew she sleeping next to him he didn't have his nightmares.

'Like a little guardian against bad dreams', he thought amusingly. Smiling to himself at his private joke Sasuke laid his head back down on the pillow.

His eyes had barely shut when he heard the sound. It was faint, so much so he probably wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been awake. What was it, and more importantly, who had caused it? The servants were all asleep so it couldn't have been caused by them. Not Hiashi or Hinata-they never woke this late either. It had to be an intruder. The fear that engulfed him was so strong—so reminiscent of that night he could feel his breath stop and his heart speed back up.

What should he do? Get up and confront the intruder? Or should he wake Hiashi and tell him?

"Fool, you let a traitor destroy your life once already are you going to let a stranger do it again?" he asked himself quietly. There was no need to answer—he wasn't going to let it happen. He would catch this guy for sure. Managing somehow to detach Hanabi from his side he got out of bed, grabbed a kunai from its box and left the room.

The Hyuuga hallways were dark and thankfully, noiseless. The maids had done an excellent job polishing them yesterday. Creeping along as silently as he could Sasuke headed to the place he was most worried about; the west wing. Hinata's room was in the west wing along with what was supposed to be Hanabi's. The child slept with him more often than her own bed so he didn't really count it as her room.

Worry increased his pace and sooner than he expected he found himself crouched in front of Hinata's brown door. Sure enough noise was coming from inside of Hinata's room.

"Calm down heart, you can't give me away", he ordered himself. It didn't seem to work, his heart was still pounding loudly in his chest. 'It will have to work', he thought sullenly. On the count of three…one…two…three!

Bounding off his feet he ran into the room, kunai held ready. His eyes were instantly met with the dark interior of the girl's room. He could barely make out the beds on either wall or the dresser between them. The dark-clad figure by the window however, was very visible. He had found his intruder. It was a tall man dressed in black ninja clothes that blurred his form save for a small, pure white something draped over his shoulder. It almost looked like a little girl…

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled upon realizing who it was, the yell also serving to shake the intruder and hopefully wake Hiashi. He wasn't stupid; he knew he couldn't take on this guy by himself.

The ninja cursed and after throwing a metal object in Sasuke's direction jumped out the window. The kunai had been thrown in haste, making it easy for Sasuke to avoid. Screaming one more time Sasuke jumped out the window and raced after the man. He wasn't as fast the older ninja but he knew short-cuts. He was very thankful for all those hours he spent exploring the place, it was coming in handy.

They sped through the compound, the intruder trying to make as little noise as possible, Sasuke shouting the entire time. Someone had to wake up—he couldn't fight this guy alone.

The ninja must have realized he couldn't risk the kid making anymore noise for as soon as they reached the street he stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "That's it kid, you need to shut up for good," the intruder hissed.

In the soft light of the streets Sasuke could begin to make out the man's face. Rough black fabric covered every corner of his face expect for dark brown eyes--eyes that promised death for the small boy.

"Take this kid!" the ninja shouted, dozens of kunai flying towards him.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he avoided it but he did. Panting heavily he raced to the ninja, picking up the man's kunai as he raced to him. Praying his aim was as good as he thought it was he threw every last kunai at him. He was good for a seven-year old boy but this was a twenty-something ninja with years of experience—the kunai's did not hit.

"Like that would work kid. Ha, I think I'll kill you personally," the ninja gloated as he lifted Hinata off his shoulder and tossed her to the ground.

She landed with a thud and scream, slightly muffled by the cloth covering her mouth. Pale eyes wide she watched the scene unfold before her.

Sasuke had seconds to prepare himself before the ninja was upon him, a sleek sword flashing in the dark. A sword, why did it have to be a sword? His thoughts combined with horrific memoires acted as a trigger, black eyes widened his memories flashing like a bad movie across his mind. Sick laughter, falling bodies, a sleek sword, red, red, red, so much red…mother…father.

"No! No, I won't give anyone else up!" The words acted like magic, breaking whatever spell fear had cast on him. By all logic he shouldn't have been able to drop to the ground quick enough to avoid the blade but he did. He ducked, rolled and threw his last kunai straight at the man's eyes. It worked—the kunai hit dead center, imbedding itself in the man's right eye.

"Uggg!! My eyes!" the ninja screamed, the sword-wielding hand dropping its weapon in favor of pulling the red-stained blade out of his bleeding eye. He tossed the kunai to the ground and with another holler, lunged at Sasuke.

The next few moments passed in something of a trance. Sasuke jumped towards the man, grabbed the discarded sword and raised it like a spear in front of him. The next thing he was red. So much deep, flowing red he couldn't see anything else.

--xXx--

There were three things Hiashi noticed first when he arrived at the scene. One; the intruder was dead, his sword sticking awkwardly through his heart, two; Sasuke was kneeling a few feet away, blood cloaking his skin like a favorite lover, and lastly three; Hinata a few feet from Sasuke crying softly. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. Sasuke had saved his daughter by killing the intruder. How…that was a question he would need to know soon. But first, he needed to clean this mess up.

"Takyu, take care of that corpse, and make sure to find out who it is. Kaiya take Hinata in the house. I'll handle Sasuke." The people beside him sprung into action, Kaiya carefully picking the crying girl up in her arms.

'What have you done now Sasuke? More importantly, how did you do it?' Hiashi thought to himself, fine features creasing with worry. He carefully walked to kneel next to the shaking child. He addressed him softly, "Sasuke." The boy flinched at the name but didn't answer. He tried again. "Sasuke, I need you to look at me."

Sasuke wouldn't at first, his eyes scrunched tight as he whimpered, but with some more persuasion from Hiashi he did. Prying open his eyes he stared at the man. Crimson—the boy's eyes were red not dark steel gray. He had awoken his sharingan. The irony of it all begged Hiashi to laugh—smile—show something to commemorate the moment he had longed for since he first heard about the massacre. He wouldn't—couldn't now, it would frighten, possibly break Sasuke. Since he had no plans to create a second insane Uchiha—Fugaku had been kind enough to bring about the first one, laughing was out of the question.

Making sure the boy saw the action coming Hiashi lifted his hand to gently pet the boy's head. "It's okay Sasuke, you did nothing wrong. You saved Hinata, that's all that matters. You are going to be okay.

"I-I killed him…I didn't mean to do it! He, he was rushing at me and his sword was just right there, I-I had to! He would have killed Hinata!" Sasuke stammered quickly, fear clouding his words.

Denial and a need to explain, it was classic first-kill syndromes. He should be happy the Uchiha was experiencing something normal but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't think of focus on anything but the frightened boy. "It's okay Sasuke, you did nothing wrong. Here, come here…" He beckoned the boy closer, relieved when he responded. "It's okay, it's all okay," he whispered to Sasuke as he cuddled up in his lap.

Finally giving into his urges Sasuke gripped Hiashi's cool green kimono and sunk his face in it. With a loud hiccup he burst into tears, small hands clutching the soon to be wet fabric of Hiashi's robe. They sat there for a bit, Sasuke crying helplessly into Hiashi's chest, the man himself rubbing small, comforting circles on his back, all the while whispering, 'Everything is going to be okay.'

--xXx--

Everything wasn't okay. Sasuke's nightmares increased and became even more violent. Sometimes he would be the one killing his parents or he would be looking through Itachi's eyes, his brother's voice whispering in his ear, "A killer just like me. Excellent Sasuke, good little brother, kill Uncle next…' Drenched in sweat he would bolt awake, his silent scream playing ball in his head. If he fell asleep at all it would take hours to get there.

Hinata was almost worse than he was. Her stammering became so bad she only spoke when absolutely necessary. At odd moments in the day she would suddenly start shaking, a habit she wouldn't be rid of for years. Their training together didn't stop however and as soon as Sasuke was well enough to walk he had her training with him out by the oaks. It helped both of them deal with the incident, providing a distraction from their plaguing thoughts.

By the fourth day Hiashi had them sent back to school. Eager to see his friend again Sasuke had agreed with no resistance. Hinata of course, said nothing at all.

After dropping Hinata off at her class Sasuke headed to his own, a light bounce in his step. He couldn't wait to show Neji his sharingan! Sliding the door open he waltzed in, climbed the steps to his seat and plopped down. Face alight he turned his head to the window. Instead of seeing Neji's smiling face he found himself staring at the sheer, shiny window and through it, the village.

Where had Neji gone? He was always here before him. Puzzled but sure he would show up before class Sasuke settled in for the day.

He had been wrong; Neji didn't show up the rest of the day. During lunch he had asked the teacher where his friend had gone, getting a vague, 'sick for three days now', in reply. This only caused the young boy to worry more. Neji never missed a day of school and he was never sick. So where on earth was he?

Determined to stop by his house after school Sasuke endured an annoying lunch with Naruto and a boring rest of the school day.

--xXx--

"Okay Hinata, I need to visit a friend so you head home okay?" he told his sister once they reached the tall stone compound walls.

Hinata nodded weakly and started for their home. As soon as her small cream clad back disappeared around the first bend Sasuke was off. He ran the whole way to his friend's house. He had never really had a friend to worry over before so it was a first experience for him. He decided he didn't like it. It gnawed and twisted at his stomach, almost like a cramp but worse.

Neji lived in one of the nicer, cream colored homes near the training grounds. It was built in the traditional style customary of the old clans. The lush garden out front was a bit wilted with neglect, brown spots apparent on the colorful flowers. Pushing aside this added oddity (Neji loved his plants—he wouldn't willingly let them wilt) Sasuke walked across the stone path toward the house.

From the wooden porch he could see into the house. It was furnished similar to Hiashi's but with more personal items such as quilts and pictures. Not seeing Neji he called out. "Neji! Are you home?"

Sounds of items being pushed and moved resonated through the house, alerting Sasuke's of his friend's presence. "I'm coming in!" Sasuke yelled.

Blue sandals hit the wooden floor in a steady rhythm as Sasuke made his way in the house. The interior really did look similar to Hiashi's house. The wall lamps were the same, and the paintings near the door could have been copies…why on earth would Hizashi-san want to replicate the main house? Was it jealousy? Hiashi and Hizashi are twin brothers aren't they? Then why aren't—

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" the surprised voice of Neji asked, breaking Sasuke's train of thought.

Shifting his eyes from the floor Sasuke noticed Neji's presence. Dressed in a loose white sleeping robe Neji looked like misery incarnate. His long dark hair wasn't brushed at all and there were rings under his beautiful pale eyes.

Had the teacher been right and Neji was honestly sick? "Neji…I ah, I came because I heard you were sick…I wanted to make sure you were okay," the words faltered toward the end, nearing a whisper.

His friend stepped forward, pale feet leaving no trace of their passage until he was inches away from Sasuke. "You came because you were worried?" Neji asked incredulously.

Dark coal eyes lifted to catch pale ones, seriousness etching in every inch of their eyes. "Yeah…I did," Sasuke confirmed.

Since he had expected a reply like that the effect should have lessened for the Hyuuga. It didn't, rather, it made happier than it would have without the prior knowledge. A small smile maneuvered itself on Neji's tired face. "Thanks…I guess the teacher told you I was sick," he assumed.

Shrugging Sasuke answered. "Yeah she said you had been absent all week. Are you okay?"

Neji could have laughed at the statement. Okay, was Sasuke okay when his parents were killed? Of course not, he was horrible. The thought clicked into place, trigging the emotions Neji thought he had already buried. "My father's dead Sasuke. Tell me, am I okay?"

Dead…Hizashi was dead? How...had that happened? He had seen the man last week when he'd been over training with Neji. He had served them tea and cakes…taught them how to parry throwing shuriken with a kunai…he had accepted Sasuke. Shocked Sasuke's willed his surprised face to calmness, succeeding only in keeping his mouth closed. "How…?" he asked slowly.

Smile sliding into a sneer Neji glared icily at Sasuke, completely ignorant of the rage and grief washing through Sasuke. "Like you don't already know," he hissed.

"I don't know! How could Hizashi-san have died? He was fine last week!" Sasuke insisted.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone now and it's all your fault!" Neji shouted.

"My fault?! What are you talking about Neji? You're not making any sense!" Sasuke was growing angry and his voice displayed it clearly.

"I am too! You just aren't admitting it traitor!"

Sasuke was getting angrier by the second. Traitor was he? What had he betrayed, the attendance chart? "I didn't do anything Hyuuga," he insisted.

"Anything? Anything?!" Neji's pale hands tightened to a tight fist, his voice rising to a near shout. "How can you say that?!"

Sasuke got to his feet as well, going as far as to take a few threatening steps toward the older boy. "I can stay it easily because it's true!"

"You're a liar, just like the rest of your family!" Neji shouted.

"My family wasn't liars Hyuuga, take that back!"

They were practically touching now, their face's not even four inches from each other. From far away you would think they were about to kiss.

"I won't because it's true! I can't believe I ever felt sympathy for a traitor like you!"

There was that word again—traitor. Why did Neji insist on calling him that? He wasn't a traitor at all. "I'm not a traitor, believe me, I know what a traitor looks like!"

Neji sneered arrogantly at him. "Oh what, your brother?"

Sasuke stiffened, how did Neji know about Itachi? The other boy wasn't supposed to know anything about the massacre.

"What, you didn't think I know? Well I did, I knew all along. How could I not? The whole village was talking about it. Of course they didn't know who had killed the clan but father knew and he told me. You looked so lost and scared I couldn't bring myself to ask about it. You were so happy when I talked to you too, like a dog given his first biscuit." Neji finished his harsh onslaught of the butchered truth with an arrogant, knowing smirk.

Neji had known…he had known and had pitied him. Not just pitied but used? The wetness building in his eyes was too familiar, he hated it. He hated everything—especially Neji. "I, I thought we were friends—brothers," he choked on the last word; heart clenching so tight he was afraid it would never relax.

"I thought so too, but guess what Sasuke, brothers don't kill their parents! Oh wait, sorry, I forgot, yours did! I guess it runs in the family!" Neji had discarded all dignity by this time. Face scrunched with hurt and anger he began to wail his arms around as he talked.

"I didn't kill your dad Neji, I couldn't have! I've been in bed or school all day," Sasuke shot back.

"You sent him to his death by killing that cloud ninja!"

Shock at Neji's words stopped the tears and forced Sasuke to take a few steps back. How…how did Neji's dad have anything to do with Hinata's kidnapping?

"My dad is Hiashi's twin brother remember? When you killed that ninja the Cloud Village demanded the body of the killer. They wouldn't believe it was you so Hiashi fest up. But it would be simply awful to send the great Hiashi-sama to his death, so let's send his twin! You signed his death warrant Sasuke; it's all your fault he's dead. You betrayed me by killing my dad!" Neji hadn't stopped screaming, his small body radiating anger and hurt.

"I-I, it's not my fault. I never asked to be adopted by Hiashi, he just took me. I didn't mean to kill him, it was a mistake. I never did anything wrong!" He wasn't making sense, he knew that. He couldn't stop talking though, the words kept spilling out. "I didn't ask big brother to kill them. I was good, I swear I was good. Big brother told me I was, he taught me and played with me. Hiashi said it was going to be okay, he promised me everything was going to be fine!"

It wasn't though, nothing was fine. Everything was wrong. Hiashi had lied, just like everyone else. Could he even trust anyone anymore? He didn't know…he just didn't know.

* * *

(1) This fight is a bit...one-sided and short I know. It's one-sided cause I wanted to make sure Hinata seemed weak--its for the plot. And short cause I'm not good at fight scenes just yet.

**Ending Authors Note:** Its all for the plot I promise. So stick with my please. And no, Sasuke isn't going to go all emo after this. Please review!

P.S. I have a poll up on my account that I would love for you to vote on. It's about my writing.


	7. Rewritten

White Raven has offical been picked up and is rewritten.

Yes, it has been forever and I'm sorry. I wont bore you with the excuses. If you want to read it please check out the story called 'Tending Fire' under my profile. That is my new version. I would really love it if you guys would read (and review) it but I understand if you don't want to. It has been a long time.

Thank you for you support all this time!


End file.
